Lost and Found
by stingerette1975
Summary: Dean goes on an boating adventure that goes awry...a mysterious stranger finds him as his boat comes close to his island...how will this go? will love ensue? Ambreigns AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am sorry but I deleted "The Lost Man on the Island" as it was not going the way I wanted it to go, but I am rewriting it so hopefully the newer version is much better. I noticed it wasn't well liked and can't say I blame ya'll. Again, thank you for your patient and hope ya'll like this one instead!**

"Hey Corbin?" he spoke as he came down the stairs in their apartment that they shared for the last year. Dean was advertising for a roommate and a rough and tough guy named Baron Corbin, aka Corbin, answered the ad and ended up moving into his own room that next day. Since then, they have become pretty good friends and occastional fuck buddies. " I'm heading out for the week of fun in the sun! I'll see you when I get back, okay?" He said as he heads over to the door and picks up his bags that he packed for his week of adventures.

"Sure bro, be careful and have a great time! I'll keep the fort down here until you get back!" he replied as he came out of the kitchen and headed over to where Dean was. He bro hugged and did their secret handshake as they both laughed. "In all seriousness, be careful and call for help if you need it, ok?" he said in concern.

"Okay Corbin, I will be careful and let you know if I run into any trouble. In the meantime, I just gonna have some fun for once. So, I'll talk to you soon bud!" he smiled, waved, and then headed out the door, bouncing away, leaving Corbin shaking his head and chuckling as he shuts the door.

Dean decided to take the week off from his job, an ad consultant, after working for the last three years non stop. He started about 5 years ago working for Shane McMahon, whom he holds in high regards as the man knows his business, as just an office clerk. After a couple of years, he moved up to be an ad consultant after finding out he had a knack for drawing up ads for various companies and showing them to Shane. After impressing the big man, he got promoted up and every since then, he has been working non stop. Shane finally told him he needed a week or two off for vacation and it wasn't a request. Dean chuckles as he put his hands up and told Shane that he would take the vacation.

He always loved fishing and boating as a young child, but as he grew older, he didn't go these things as much. But when he did, he made the most of it. So for his vacation spot, he ended up renting out a boat for the week so that he could set sail and have a quiet and relaxing vacation. He couldn't wait to catch the fish and even go for a swim near the boat. He would have to thank Shane for making him go cause he feels this will be a vacation he will never forget.

He loaded up the boat, named Princess, with his bags, map and compass along with the food he bought for the week and bunch of supplies in case of emergency. The local tour guide asked if he needed anyone to come along, Dean politely said no, thanked him and got into the boat and put his life vest on. Tour guide smiled as nodded as he unwrapped the rope from the signal Dean did and started to drift away from the then drove the boat out about 30 miles before turning off the engine to let it drift a bit as he got up and moved around a bit to familiarize himself of where everything is. He decided

that he wanted to fix something to eat and look at the map first before he settled on where he wanted to head for the first day before nightfall.

About two hours later, Dean finished eating and studying the map. He sees that there is a small island about 150 miles from where he is at that he kinda wanted to explore. So he took the coordinates and programmed them into his compass to help navigate the location. He does noticed that the weather is starting to change a bit, but nothing he can't handle. His father taught him everything about boating and what to expect so hopefully his advice helps him if need be.

"Okay," he said to himself, "So according to the map, I need to turn SW if I want to see the island before nightfall, which is…." He looks at his watch, noticing its about 2pm, "about 4 hours away, so I should be able to make it by the time the sun goes down and the clouds keep moving. Should be a piece of cake." He tells himself as he sets the map down and gets up and walks over to the wheel and turns the engine on. He still sees the clouds starting to move in a bit more so he thinks he should be okay before it gets dark.

He turns the key, starts the engine and follows his coordinates.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three hours later, the weather actually got a bit worse. The clouds turned gray to almost black with winds picking up, making the boat rock a bit. Dean was still about an hour out from the island that he spotted on the map so he hopes that it be okay.

Only, it wasn't. The wind picked up even more, making the water around the boat wave back and forth and having Dean navigate harder to stay on course. The water was splashing hard against the boat, rocking it back and forth, and Dean trying to keep from tipping over. He then tries to radio for help, only to be met with garbles and static, indicating that he has no radio frenquencies available. "Just my fucking luck…" he says angrily to himself.

All of sudden, thunder and lightening picked up around him as the wind picked up even more. Dean was starting to panic a bit as he struggled against the strong current. He was frustrated that he wasn't more prepared than he should have been.

"Damn my luck! UGH!" he screamed as he tries to hang on to the wheel. "I knew I shouldn't have gone out until I checked the weather out for the next few days! Why didn't I do that?" he shouted to himself. "Now I"m having to fight to keep the boat afloat to wade out the storm, if I can!"

Dean fights the water hitting him as he weathers the boat to stay on course with the rain coming down hard. Lightening around him is cutting it close and the thunder is so loud that it felt like he was in a cave with fireworks going off. He is scared shitless right now, but he has to keep calm if he wants to make it through the storm. He prays that his parents are watching over him to guide him to safety of the island he saw on the map earlier. That is his only hope at the moment.

With his luck at the moment, he manages to stay on course but there is no sign of the rain letting up as well as the thunder. The lightening have calmed down a bit, but it doesn't help him if he is still struggling to keep the boat going. "I can do this….I can do this…." He mumbles to himself as he continues to grip the wheel hard. His knuckles are white as a sheet and starting to cramp up a bit, but he doesn't let go as the wind still pushes the water against the boat, rocking it back and forth still.

According to his compass, he is about 10 miles from the island when all of a sudden, a huge wave crashes into the boat, knocking him overboard. The last thing he remembers is grabbing the sides, trying to stay afloat with his life vest on. He tries to climb back into the boat with no luck. He manages to grab the rope and tie himself to the boat before a wave hits his head against the boat, knocking him out.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He should be okay Mimi…" Roman said as he puts a cold rag on Dean's head to keep him cool, careful of the cut that he bandaged earlier. "Good thing the storm slowed down enough and we found the boat drifting with him tied to it. Who knows how long he's been out there."

Mimi is a monkey that is a confidant to a dark hair stranger who risked his life to swim to the boat that he saw drifting towards the island a few hours before. He saw Dean tied to the side of the boat, but knocked out with a gash on his forehead from where he hit his head. After untying Dean and holding both him and tugging the boat to shore, he took him to his hut and laid him on the makeshift bed by the fireplace. He got him stripped down and saw how magnificent the man's body looked. He had to be about 215 and about as tall as him. Slender built and a tiny waist. But he shook his head off of thoughts like that as the man is unconscious. So he washed him up as best he could, put some clean clothes on him, even if it's a bit big on him, and covered him up to keep him warm. He sits back a bit with hesitant on his face.

"I hope that maybe we can help him with whatever he needs, but I am also afraid that he may try to hurt us as well. This is the first time in almost 10 years that there has been another human being here. Not since I shipwrecked here. I am so thankful that I have a family here with you and others, but it is nice to see another human besides me to maybe keep me company for a while."

Mimi folds her arms and sticks out her tongue as if she was offended that her and her family wasn't enough company. Her master laughs a little bit as he pets her head. "You know what I mean Mimi, I just like a more human contact for a bit. I miss my family out there and I know they have given up on finding me here, but it's just nice to see someone that maybe I can talk to and that maybe, just maybe, be something more?" Roman says with a little sadness in his voice.

He signs as Mimi realizes the sad face. She then brings his head to her chest and wraps her arms around his head and hugs him, letting him no she was sorry and that it was gonna be okay.

"I'll be okay…don't worry, okay?"

Mimi nods as she signs to Roman asking if there is anything else he needs before she retires for the night.

"No Mimi, you can go, I can handle it here now that the storm as passed. We should be fine." He signed as he smiled. Mimi was so protective of Roman since he shipwrecked here 10 years ago. Since then, she's been by his side as well as her family.

Mimi nods as she heads out, leaving Roman sitting by Dean, wiping the sweat away as the man laid there, still not moving.

As Dean laid there still unconscious, Roman decided to look into the bag that he managed to carry with him as he carried Dean to his hut. Looking inside, he sees an ID..

 _Dean Jonathan Ambrose_

 _McMahon Ad Agency Consultant_

 _Pensacola Florida_

 _2012- present_

"hmmm….Dean Ambrose, love the name Dean…" Roman said to himself as he looks over to check on Dean before looking back into the bag. He also sees a wallet and decides to look inside. He spots money, which he hadn't seen in years as well as credit cards. He also sees a pic of him with another guy giving the camera a middle finger with their smiles. He turns it over to see what it says….

Dean and Seth

2015 Spring Break party

Brothers for life

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding at the moment. Yes, Dean was gorgeous to him, but he doesn't know if he is that way or not. Seeing a pic of him with this Seth guy almost made his heart drop and it shouldn't. He doesn't even know the guy that he just saved. But alas, he continues on…he sees another picture of Dean with what looks like his parents. He flips it over and sees what is written that made his heart stop…

 _Dean with Jane and Albert Ambrose_

 _5/25/2003 graduation_

 _(last picture taken with my parents as they were killed by a drunk driver the next day)_

 _I love and miss them : (_

And tears starts to fall as the sees the picture again of them smiling with Dean on his graduation. "Oh Dean…." He whispers, "I am so sorry for the loss of your parents. I hope they are at peace".

He puts the pictures back in the wallet and closes it and puts it in the bag. He wipes his eyes and then looks over and sees that Dean is still breathing but not moving. He smiles softly at the sight but sad that this is how he meets the man that seems to have captured his interest in a way.

He puts the bag down and walks back over to where Dean is and redoes the rag on his forehead. He also checked the head to make sure that the gash hasn't opened back up. He managed to stitch it up using the first aid kit he found on the boat. He also managed to get Mimi and her family to grab the food and extra supplies to bring them to him. That way, it won't go bad and hopefully it has something in there that will help Dean a bit more.

After checking everything on Dean, he gets up and makes sure that the fire is still going before he heads to the cooking area to make some special flower soup for when Dean wakes up. He just hopes he isn't too late in saving Dean.

"Pull through Dean, you are a strong man. If I know you, you won't go, but will fight to stay…"

Roman smiles as he heads to start on the healing soup and hopefully he will get to see Dean wake up soon.

 **Okay…let me know what you think of this version. Again, Sorry for deleting the other one. It just wasn't that great to me. : (**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for taking the time to read the story, hope you all find it good and interesting. Now, enjoy!**

A few days later, Dean still hadn't woken up, making Roman worried. Usually a head wound like Dean's usually take a day or two before they wake up, but its been almost a week. The day before, the gash started bleeding again, much to Roman's dismay. He checked it out and realized that the gash somehow opened up again, so Roman made some homemade salve and put it on the gash before re wrapping it again. Dean was running a high fever as a result so Roman patiently got clean, cold water in a bowl with fresh clean rags that he washed earlier and placed it on his forehead in hopes of breaking the fever and stopping the shivers.

"I'm worried Mimi," he says as he gets up and stretches out. "He's been out for almost a week and no sigh of the fever breaking right now. What if he doesn't make it?"

Mimi looks at Roman, who is now pacing back and forth a bit as Dean lays there, no moving, but still breathing. "I can't lose him like this, I am afraid that he won't wake up…" he sighs defeatly as he starts to head outside of the homemade treehouse. Mimi follows closely behind.

Mimi then puts her hands on Roman's shoulder, making him look at her. She signs that Dean will be okay and to have faith that he will come awake at anytime.

"Its hard to do that Mimi, especially since I am still stuck here after 10 years," Mimi huffs offensively, making Roman chuckle with a bit of guilt inside. "You know what I mean, I been trying to have faith, but nothing seems to go right, except for you and your family. I will never be able to replace you in that aspect. I am just worried that this could be more serious than what I can handle and that says a lot."

Mimi snuggles closer knowing that she understood what Roman is saying. He doesn't want to feel like a failure if something should happen to Dean while under his care. "I just hope that salve with olive leaves and lavender helps along with the tree oil. I need for him to be okay"

Mimi signs that she understands and that she hopes the salve works as well. After taking care of Roman all these years, she wants to see Roman happy.

"Thanks Mimi, that flower soup I made a few days ago already went bad, I need to make more, but not sure if I should waste anymore mint leaves and apple blossoms. I think I need to wait until I know he will pull through and at least try to get that fever down a bit. Maybe I can make some lavender apple tea and maybe try to feed it to him to keep him from dehydrating?"

Mimi nods yes as Roman starts to head down the rope to collect the stuff. But before he does, he stops and looks at Mimi, "Please keep an eye on him until I get back, I should be about 15 minutes, okay?" Mimi nods again as Roman decends down the tree.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

15 minutes later, Roman returns as promised with the stuff to make his flower soup and his special drink for Dean. As he walked in, he sees Mimi placing the rag back on Dean's head as the sweat from Dean's face shows.

"He must really be burning up Mimi, this isn't good!" he says as he starts to panic a bit again. Mimi then goes to where Roman is and places her hands on his arm, calming him a bit as she signs that sweating is a good think, sign that the body is trying to fight off the fever and that the salve is starting to so its job since there is no blood coming through the gauge like before.

Roman closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes back up and looks at Mimi more calmly, "Thank you sweet girl, I needed that. I just hate not feeling useful at the moment." Mimi then smacks Roman on the legs and folds her arms across her chest making Roman chuckle but looking down. "I know, I am sorry, just…." He signs as he turns and puts the stuff down on the table that was behind him. He turns about around and looks at Mimi again, "just, I hate feeling like this and I hate that he is so sick from his boat fall. I just want him to feel better is all. It's driving me nuts that we don't have the right stuff to help him, but I hope these healing oils and flowers will do the trick. I would hate for him to not heal properly like his body should."

"ohmmmmm….." a faint noise is heard.

Roman snapped up along with Mimi and sees Dean trying to wither around, but still not waking up. He paces over to where he is and leans down takes the rag off to feel his head. It's starting to cool down some.

"Hey…hey, it's okay, you are safe now. You are safe….." Roman whispers softly as he takes the rag and dips into the cold water again and rinses it out and starts to wipe the sweat away from his face and neck. "I'm here to help you in anyway I can. Hope you can hear me…." He says softly as he continues to wipe away around the face again. He quickly checks the bandage gauge to make sure it was still sealing up.

"hmmm….." Dean said again, but again, he still not opened his eyes and seems to turn his head to the side, which Roman took the rag and wipes that area as well. "Easy Dean, easy….just concentrate on getting better. I am gonna make you some apple blossom tea with some tree oil in it to keep you hydrated, okay?"

Dean didn't respond, but that didn't deter Roman at all. As long as he made some noise, that made him feel a bit better. That was a sign that Dean was still here, but not out of the woods yet.

Roman then re wets the rag and gently turning his head to the other side, he wipes that area as well before straightening his head forward and placing the rag on his head again. Dean's body seems to be cooling down a bit much to Roman's relief. He is hoping that Dean will wake up by the next day.

Mimi signs to Roman that she would gonna go and do somethings with her family which Roman nods and sends her on her way. He doesn't know what he would have done without her honestly, after all these years.

With Mimi gone for the day, that left Roman alone with Dean again. He signs as gets up and heads to the table where the stuff was so that he could start making the tea for Dean to drink. It was a drink he discovered by mistake a couple of years ago when he got really sick from a plant that he come in contact with. He found out it was a tropical beak flower plant that he was allergic too. Mimi found the apple blossom plant nearby and made him get that to see if it would counteract the reaction. He found out it did and since then, has kept the stuff nearby in case he came into contact with it again. So far, he hasn't, but he kept himself on guard to make sure he stays away from it. The tree oil he knew about when he was younger as well as lavender oil and aloe plants. He made sure that he kept his discoveries in his paper he had from his shipwreck so that he had a log of it. He also found a water spring nearby that had fresh water to both drink and to bath with. He handmade a tub so that he didn't swim in it since it was also where he gets his drinking water from. As for food, he found coconuts, berries, edible leaves, fish and tree barks. As much of a eat meater he has always been, he learned to live without meat. He had to rely on other stuff to survive on this island. He had to really learn to trust his instincts and learn how to fend for himself when the monkeys weren't around.

He even learned how to build a treehouse about a week after he got there. He had to chop down branches and trees limbs with is little pocketknife he had and painstakingly cut and wrapped tree ropes in a stable branch high in the trees. It took about two to three weeks to complete the way he wanted it to. Wasn't nothing fancy, but he did love the fact that he was able to build a bed and tables with chairs out of coconuts barks. He even found the small radio on his boat that only had a couple of music stations to listen to as long as the antenna worked and no clouds covering his area. It's a struggle at times, but when he did get music, it calmed him and made him less stressful about his surroundings.

As much as he misses his family and friends, it really wasn't as bad as it seems. But he does get lonely for companionship at times. He always wanted a guy that he could love and cherish and maybe even a couple of kids. But that seems to be out of reach. As he looks over at Dean still laying there, he knows that it most likely won't happen. It's a heartache he doesn't want to have. For now, he will just deal with him being there until he is well enough to leave….which he hopes he doesn't as selfish as it sounds.

Roman rubs his face as he sighs quietly. He knows he needs to start on this drink if he wants Dean to get to feeling better. So he turns back to the table and starts to take the stuff out of the makeshift bowl. He then proceeds to make the drink and the soup so that it will be ready…..

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _You don't belong here Dean, you need to go back…." A voice said as Dean stood there, not moving._

" _Wha….what? Mom?" he asked in shock as he stood on some sort of rock hill facing the woman who he lost years earlier along with his dad from the devastating car crash that claimed their lives._

" _Hey baby…" she says softly as she approaches Dean on top of the hill. "You can't be here, it's not your time baby. You need to go back."_

" _Mom….I….I don't want to go back. Please let me stay here with you and dad. Please…" he whispers as the tears starts to flow down his face. His mother gently touches his face to wipe the tears falling as he closes his eyes to her touch. Oh how he misses her touch everyday._

" _Baby, you can't stay here. It's isn't your time. You still have a long ways before you come back here. You need to go back."_

" _But why? Why don't you and dad want me here with you? I misses you too much! I don't want to leave mom…please!" he fights back the tears and anger that was threatening to fall and show. He misses his parents and didn't want to leave them again. It was hard enough after graduation. His heart broken and has never been put back together._

 _His mother smiles sadly as she puts her hand in his and had him sit down with her. "Deanie," she said in the nickname that Dean adored, "it's not that your dad and I want you here with us, it's that there is other things you have to do before your time is up. And this isn't the time. Especially since there is someone that is waiting for you to return to them. Someone that will end up having your heart. Someone that you will end up loving in that world."_

 _But mom, Corbin isn't…."_

" _It isn't Corbin baby, it's someone else. Someone whose been taking care of you since your boating accident. He's been taking care of you for the past few days now. He seems to really care a lot about you and been doing everything he can to make sure you heal right."_

" _Huh? Who? And why didn't you guys stop the weather so I wouldn't have that boating accident? Especially if you didn't want me with you!" he yelled but immediately regretted it when he saw his mother's face fall a bit. "I'm…I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't have done that, please forgive me!" he said as he grabbed his mother and hugged her tightly. Oh how he missed her hugs and her smells….he missed her so much._

 _Jane wrapped her arms around Dean and hugged him back as she kissed the top of his head. It's okay baby….I understand your frustrations, but everything happens for a reason. Just know that my reason will be explained shortly I just want you to be happy in your life. You deserve it baby._ "

" _I'll try, I just….its been hard without you guys here with me, sharing my accomplishments and my dreams. I love you mom…. I miss you!" he said as he wipes the tears again as he holds his mom closer._

" _I love you too Deanie. Trust me, your father and I sees what you have done every day. You may not see us, but know that we are always with you in here." She points to his heart as she smiles at him. "Time to go back. Your dad and I will be watching you from up here, so you are never alone, okay?"_

 _Dean nods as he closes his eyes while in his mother's arms as heads back to the place unknown to him. He has no idea what is waiting for him, but he knows he can trust his mother's instincts so he will just have to wait and see._

"There, I got you my drink made so I hope that I can get you to drink this a bit so you don't get sicker than you already are." Roman said to Dean as he bends down by him. He gently lifts Dean's head and places the cup to Dean's lips and slowly let the liquid flow into his mouth. He watches as Dean's throat starts to move indicating that he is swallowing as Roman's pours making him happy inside. Dean may not be awake, but him swallowing the tea is a sign that he is improving a bit more and that makes Roman sigh in relief. As long as it keeps him hydrated, he is happy. "That's it Dean, nice and slow for me," As he continues to raise the cup a little. He doesn't want to overdo it so he stops midway and lays his head back down and slowly wipes his mouth after setting the cup down beside him. "Hope that starts to help you Dean, to get to feeling better," he whispers as he sits back and watches and prays for Dean's recovery. He hopes that Dean will soon open those pretty eyes of his.

 **A/N: Hope ya'll like this chapter! Let me know what ya'll think! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the comments and reviews. I really hope ya'll are liking the story! Now let's get to it!**

A couple more days have passed since Dean starting making some noise as Roman was making the tea and soup. This time, he put the soup in an icebox he made to keep it from spoiling it. He didn't want to waste anymore of the stuff he got so he decided to heat it up from the fire pit once Dean woke up. But the apple blossom tea seems to be helping Dean with his fever and throat. It was also keeping him hydrated more so he wasn't shivering as much.

This time, Dean was trying to open his eyes, but it wasn't working at the moment.

"Hmmm….." Dean was stirring a bit more which either kept Roman by his side or at least a couple of feet away from him. "Uhhhhhhh" he continued as he starts to move his head side to side.

"Hey, easy there Dean" Roman said as he sat by his side taking the rag off his head, which is now looking better since the salve was working better. It will leave a scar, but at least it is not infected again. He dips the rag in cold water before rinsing it out and gently wiping Dean's face to keep him cool and sated. "It's okay, I got you Dean".

"Uhhh….wa….water….please…." came a croacky voice. "Puu….please…." he whispers as he still trying to open his eyes.

"Okay, I'll get you some tea to help, the water isn't good for you at the moment." Roman said softly as he reached for the cup with lukewarm tea. He then puts it up to Dean's mouth as he held his head up a bit. "Here, slowly sip on this. This will help you." He says as he gently and slowly tips the cup to help Dean drink it. "That's it, slowly, but that's good…." He whispers as he softly holds Dean as he continues to drink the drink he specially made for him.

Dean then tips his head back as if he had enough for a moment, so Roman took that as a hint to take the cup from his mouth and set it down beside him. He then gently laid his head back down on the pillow he made out of his clothes he found on the wrecked boat.

"Welcome back stranger, you were touch and go there for a bit. How are you feeling?" Roman asked as he takes the blanket off of Dean to check on his arms and torso to make sure that the color was slowly coming back. Never mind the thoughts of him invading his mind in the process. _Stop it, no time to be thinking thoughts about a man that has no idea where hes at. Get your head out of the gutter"_ his inner voice says. Roman then laid the blanket back over Dean to keep his warm.

Dean is still somewhat struggling to talk, coughs a bit to clear his throat, but still kept his eyes close, responded, "Feel….feel like shit….I….my head hurts…and….and I can't open my eyes…." He struggles with every word he tries to say, but Roman, being patient, listens with intent and tries to listen to what he is saying.

"Take your time, you been out for over a week now, so it will take a bit to get you back to normal. You hit your head on the side of the boat when you were tied up there. It was a bad enough gash that I didn't think you were gonna make it. It was touch and go for a while there." Roman knows that Dean is in and out at the moment, but he is happy that Dean is somewhat talking.

"A…A week?" he asked meekly. Trying hard to find his voice again. "It…it can't be that long…." He says in a gruff voice.

Roman places his hand gently on Dean's head where the gash is healing. He softly caresses it, trying to keep Dean calm. "It's been about 8-9 days. I wasn't sure you were gonna pull through after the first 5. You really had me worried that your gash was never gonna heal. Glad that the worse is over with. As for your eyes, just slowly open them when you are ready. You still need rest."

"but…I got to get….get…going…" he struggles as he tries to move.

Roman then holds him down a bit before Dean stops. "You are in no shape to even get up, much less move. Please, just rest. I even made soup if you are hungry. But you need to rest more so you can heal more. This soup will help."

Dean stuggles and continues to struggle to move his head up before Roman puts his hand behind him to make him more comfortable. "You want to try and sit up a bit so you can eat?" Roman asked hesitantly waiting for Dean to answer.

"Pu…Please…" he croaked out as Roman leans in a bit and helps Dean move up gently against the headboard with the pillow behind him to make him more comfortable. Roman knows that Dean is hungry and knows that once he opens those eyes, he may freak out. He has got to ready for the freak out once that comes about. But for now, he is content with just letting Dean help him get more situated.

"th…thank…thank you….umm….."

"Roman, my name is Roman and you don't need to thank me, I am just happy that you're doing better Dean.." he says as he gets up and gets the soup out of the ice box to heat up.

"How do you know my name?" Dean asked in confusion.

"I looked at your wallet you had in bag as well as your name tag. I hope you don't mind though, cause I wanted to know what your name was."

"Ohh…..I…I hope I wasn't a problem, I am sorry for imposing you like this…" Dean was trying to straighten up more but still trying to open his eyes.

Roman walked over as he finished heating up the soup to where it was warm to eat and sat beside Dean with a clean rag to wipe his mouth with. "Dean, you weren't a problem, I was happy that you are okay. And blame the storm since that is what brought you here." Roman then dips the spoon in the soup and holds it up to Dean's mouth, which opens it almost instantly. "I know its not what you are use to, but hope this soup helps your stomach, I know you have to be starving." He says as he slowly slides the spoon in his mouth for Dean to swallow.

After that first spoon, Dean spoke up, "Thank you for your help Roman. I am forever indebted to you" he says much more clearly.

"Don't thank me, I am just glad you are okay, now here, no more talking until you finish this soup, okay?"

Dean nods slowly as he opens his mouth again for another spoonful of soup that Roman was graciously feeding him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A couple of hours after eating, Dean ended up going back to sleep, much to Roman's happiness. He knew he needed sleep in order to help get better. Even though Dean couldn't quite open his eyes yet, (he thinks it is due to the bright lights outside as it was daylight still), he seemed grateful to be alive. That made Roman feel a bit better. But he still needed to be on guard when he does open them eyes.

As Dean sleeps, Roman decided to go outside a bit and get some fresh air. He knows that Dean is right there, so a few steps onto the branch will do him a world of good.

As he sits on the branch, he contemplates what to do next, how to be ready for what is next.

Moments later, Mimi shows up.

"Hey Mimi, sorry I haven't been talking much, but it seems Dean finally woke up today."

Mimi then claps happily as Roman starts to chuckle, "Yes, it was pretty good feeling to know that he is feeling a bit better. He even ate the flower soup I made him with no problems, as well as the tea. He seems to be on his way to recovery, but he still hasn't opened his eyes yet." He sighs sadly.

Mimi sighs 'why'

"Think it was because of the brightness out here. I know bright lights can hurt your eyes after being in the dark for a bit. I think, or should I say, I hope he opens them this evening when the sun starts to set."

Mimi signs to remain positive and that she is happy that Dean is doing better.

"Thank you Mimi, means a lot. He does seem a bit scared, but I can't say I blame him either. He doesn't know where he is at yet, but then again, he hadn't ask either."

Mimi hugs Roman before place a kiss on his forehead. She then signs that if he needed anything, let her know.

"I will, right now, I am just letting him sleep after eating. This is also for me to have a bit of peace and quiet as well out here. Kind of on a thinking mode if you will."

Mimi shakes her head as if she agrees with him. She signs that she will see him later on but to be careful and just let things flow.

"I will Mimi…thanks again" he says with a smile as she turns and swings onto another tree, leaving Roman alone with his thoughts.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean finally stirs awake after sleeping a few more hours. This time, he is actually able to slowly open his eyes up. It's all a blur at the moment, his eyes trying to focus on what is around him. After a few moments of moving his hand a bit to rub, the view becomes a bit clear. He is sore, no doubt, from his muscles not moving for a while, he vaguely remembers eating and drinking something to keep him feeling better, but at the same time, he thinks it's a dream.

"Where am I?" he says but more for himself. He looks around and sees what looks to be some kind of tree house that is furnished to make it look homey. He then looks at where he is laying down and sees that it's a makeshift bed. "Where am I?" he asked again, just a bit louder.

"You are in my humble adobe Dean…" Roman answered as he comes through the opening of what he thinks is the doorway.

By then, Dean freezes at the sight in front of him. _Hoooooooooly…_ he thinks as he tries to comprehend the man in front of him in nothing but a loincloth and makeshift shoes. And that fucking awesome tattoo he has on the side of his body. He is gonna have to ask him about that sometime.

"How are you feeling Dean? You feeling a bit better now that you can open your eyes?" he asked softly but with a bit of hesitant in his voice.

"Hooooooolllllllly…" was all that came out of Dean's mouth as he struggles to find words to describe the man in front of him. No way was he real in Dean's mind. He has to be imagining things, or people or something.

"Ummm…." Roman chuckles nervously, not knowing what to expect. "I'm not sure if you remember or not from a few hours ago, but my name is Roman."

Dean blinks a bit more before looking at Roman again, who stood there nervously, catiously, not sure of what to expect at the moment. "So I wasn't dreaming earlier…" he whispers, "You are real…"

Roman chuckles as he rubs his hands on the back of his neck as Dean continues to stare at him in awe. "Yeah, I'm real. I actually fed you some soup and gave you some tea to help you heal more. You were kinda out of it after being sick for a over a week."

"I've been out for over a week?" he asked as he gently touched his face and felt something on his forehead.

"Don't touch the salve on your forehead, it is what is keeping that gash from being infected. It almost killed you once so I made some home remedy and that is what kept it from opening back up. It is almost completely healed, but it took a lot out of you. I wasn't sure you were even gonna make it there. And yes, been out almost 10 days. Was really touch and go with you."

Dean was shocked that this man, _fucking beautiful man no less_ , he thinks, actually saved him from dying. "I don't know what to say Roman," he said as he continues to look at Roman.

"Don't need to say anything Dean, I am just happy that you are alive and healing." He smiles softly, which radiates off of his face which Dean sees more clearly. "And before you asked again," he laughs, "I know you name from your name tag and wallet. I am so sorry about your parents."

His parents. Now it was all making sense. The dream he had with his mother, or was it a dream?

Dean smiles sadly, "It's okay, I know they are watching over me, I do miss them, but I know I am not alone."

Roman nods, leaving the topic where its at, before he turns, "Are you hungry again, I have enough soup made for the both of us if you like. I also know that you have other food from your boat that I have as well. But I know soup would be better at the moment."

"Yeah, soup is okay. I'm still not feeling too good at the moment, so something light will help." He said in appreciation as Roman nods and turns back around and starts the firepit to heat up the remaining soup he made.

"Okay, it's being heated up, so if you want, please, close your eyes until its ready. I'll wake you up once its ready to go."

Dean nods while still staring at the backside as he slides down on his back. He smiles secretly as Roman fixes what looks like the tea as he closes his eyes again.

 _Thank you mother…you always knew me well._

 **A/N: okay, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the comments and likes, they are greatly appreciated. Glad ya'll like this story so far!**

The next day, Roman woke up early to make some breakfast from the food cooler that was off of Dean's boat. While Dean went back to sleep yesterday, Roman snuck off to where the remains of the boat was and managed to salvage the food that was intact. He managed to carry it back to the makeshift house of Roman's and brought it in. When he opened it up, he saw food that was meant to last for at least a month, not a week.

After going through and throwing away what wasn't edible, he took the remaining food, (which was still quite a bit to Roman's happiness), and put it by the table and chairs. He decided that after having soup all day yesterday, that Dean deserves maybe a bit of homemade soup with actual food. So, he got up before Dean did and after checking on him, he got up and started the firepit to start cooking.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About an hour later, Dean woke up to some heavenly smelling food.

"Man that smell delicious or am I dreaming again," Dean said as he opened his eyes to look around.

"You aren't dreaming Dean, I found your food cooler and brought it up here. After going though it, found some stuff to make actual food soup, so I hope you are hungry," Roman replied as he turned around and walked to where Dean was laying down and brought the soup down on the small table by him.

He sniffed the soup and smiled a bit, "That smells so good Roman, thank you," he said softly as Roman grabbed the small table and placed it over Dean's abs, _those abs….that six pack abs…._ , he thought as he situated the table to Dean's comfort. _Stop it!_ He thinks as he smiles at Dean. "I'm starving actually so this really does look and smell good. You didn't have to do all this."

Roman stands back up and looks down at Dean, "It's not worry Dean, I am happy to help you get better any way I can. I am just glad that I am able to do this. It's been a long time since I seen this kind of food, so it's a treat for me as well." He said as he turned back around and went back over to the firepit to scoop out some soup for himself as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been here? And where is here exactly?" Dean asked as he took a bite of the soup Roman made. "Oh damn this soup is fucking good!" he hummed as he scoops another spoon of soup into his mouth.

Roman turns back around and walks over to Dean and sits down beside him with his bowl in his hand. "Easy there Dean, don't overdo it, okay?" he said softly as he take his spoon and digs in.

And boy, did he miss this taste, meat and veggie soup made with the apple blossom tea water mixed. He could seriously die a happy man right now. It really has been so long…."Fuuuuuck this is so good…." He says as he eats another spoonful.

Dean watches Roman closely as they both eat their soup. Roman still hadn't answer his question, but figured by the sound of him eating the soup, it's been a while. But he still looked hot as hell, but he still doesn't know anything about him.

"So," Dean said as he cleared his voice, "I know nothing about you, can you tell me about yourself a bit or is that classified information?"

Roman chuckles as he finishes up his bowl of soup. "Umm…well, I know you asked me a bit ago how long I've been here, and to answer your question, I have been here about 10 years."

Dean damn near spits out his soup and stares at him. "10 YEARS? Are you serious? 10 Years?"

Roman sighs as he gets up and takes his empty bowl to the wash area as Dean sets his bowl down on the table in front of him. "Yeah," he says with his back still to him. "10 years"

"But how?" he asked curiously.

"Shipwrecked on my way home. Got caught in a storm, much like the one you got caught in, and destroyed everything I had, well except a couple of animals that now lives here as well."

"Oh my god, Roman…." He said as he tries to sit up better. He pretty much lost his appitite at the moment. "I am so sorry. Did you boat have a radio or something to call for help?"

"I tried, but the radio was completely destroyed. I waited about 6 months to see if anybody was coming for me, but I never seen a boat or plane around, even though I had SOS spelt out. After a while, I just started to realize that I may never be found so I did what I had to do to survive."

"Oh Roman, man, I can't even imagine being missing for 10 years and not knowing if you are alive or not."

"It was tough, but I make due with what I have, which is why I was so thankful that I was able to save you and bring you ashore. You are the first person I have seen in 10 years. No one has even come close to this island. Nice to see another human for once." He chuckled sadly as he came back over and sat by Dean, nodding him to finish his soup. "Finish your soup Dean, gotta make sure that belly of yours is full for a while. Gotta make that food stretch a bit."

Dean nods as he lifts the bowl to his mouth and drinks the broth a bit before setting it back down. He looks at Roman and sees the sadness in his eyes he didn't notice before. He smiles a bit as he places his hand on Roman's and gently squeezes it.

Roman closes his eyes, he hasn't been touched in so long that he forgot what it felt like. He misses the human contact and this felt….he didn't know how to feel about it right now.

"Hey," Dean said, "It's gonna be okay, maybe the radio on my boat still works. I was suppose to be back a few days ago so there is most likely a search party out for me. If my coordinates is right, we are only about 4-5 hours from the mainland."

Roman opens his eyes and reveal more sadness than before, which Dean didn't like. "The radio, like mine was, is no good. I tried to call on it but nothing. There was really nothing left of the boat except the food cooler and bags of clothes that I managed to save. As for the coordinates, we are much further than 4-5 hours. Whichever direction you were going, you went further from the storm. Honestly, I am not sure how long you were out there before I found you. I just don't want you to get your hopes up like I did years ago."

"But you don't know that Roman, time has changed so much that technology is so advanced that even a broken boat can be traced. Mine has a tracker on it so where ever the last point that showed up on their screen is where they will most likely start at. I have faith that we will be rescued soon."

Roman sighs as he looks at Dean's blue eyes. He wants so much to believe him, but after 10 years, does he even want to leave this place. Yes, it does get lonely at times, but here, he has freedom to do what he wants and whenever he wants. There is plenty of food and water provided to survive here. Like his own magical place that is just for him….and his companion.

"I don't know if I honestly want to leave here Dean. This has been my life for the past 10 years that this is all I have depended on to live. Am I lonely? Yes I am, but am I happy here, yes I am. This place has provided me with so much to live for and it made me appreciate the beauty that I didn't before. This place is like a secret garden, you want to stay here because its safe and solutide, I don't want to see this place disappear."

"But Roman, I am sure your family and friends misses you everyday and waits for you to come home to them. Why let them think you are dead or not coming back? This has got to be hard on both you and them, don't you want to come home again if you have the chance?"

Roman releases Dean's hand and gets up. He walks over to the makeshift window and looks out at the water that is shining bright at the moment. He sighs as he rubs his face, making Dean wonder if he overstepped his bounds a bit. But he can't see him leaving here without him. It's a funny feeling he has at he moment, but he wouldn't leave someone here if they have the chance to live.

"Dean, I waited so long for someone to find me and get me off of here. There are times that I still wish they would find me, but as I said before, I grew accustomed to being here and living here. The animals that were with me are still here with families of their own. This island is its own sanctuary that I feel is made for me. Even if I had the chance to leave, I don't think I could. This is my home, has been. To just get up and leave would be misery for me. I know you haven't been here but close to two weeks, as much as I wouldn't want to see you go, if you do, I hope you don't forget me. It's nice having company after no contacts for years. You squeezing my hand was the first human touch in a long time. I relish it honestly."

"Well, how did you even end up here?" he asked as he sets the table to the side and sat up more to be comfortable. He watches as Roman tensed up a bit before relaxing a bit again.

"I was on my way home from Iceland. I was doing an exhibition there for three weeks. I left with some animals as I was gonna start an animal sanctuary when I got caught in a brutal storm. I radioed mayday before the boat flipped over. The next thing I knew, I saw this island and swam with a rope around my chest to pulled the oversize boat to shore. I took me about 5-6 hours to swim but I was determined to make it cause I still had animals to think about. Once I got here, I managed to find the strength the flip it over and save what I could. I lost about 10 of my animals, but managed to save about 5 of my others. It took me a bit to find the waterfall and food cause everything else was gone."

Dean put his hand up to his mouth as he listened to Roman tell his story. He was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "Oh Roman…."

"About a week later and after sleeping in the sand, I finally decided to make a makeshift treehouse, which is what you are in now. I figured I would be rescued soon, but wanted to at least take care of myself and the animals that I saved. I learned to cook with what I had and look for other source to survive on. After 6 months of hoping, the light inside me died. I figured that I wouldn't be found and that this is my home now. So, I made due with what I had. Despite having no human contact for years, this place is where my heart belongs. I thank God everyday for showing me this magical place that only was made for me, until I saw you." He whispered that last sentence.

By the time Roman finished his story, Dean was in absolute tears. He could not even fathom the thought of being here for so long without sharing this with anyone. He couldn't imagine how Roman's life was during all this time, but from seeing him, he seems to take good care of himself, as well as him.

"Roman, I don't know what to say…." He spoke barely above a whisper as he wipes the tears from his face. "I am so sorry…."

Roman looks over and sees Dean crying. He walks over and bends his knees to his level and gently wipes the tears away with his thumb. Dean closes his eyes at his soft touch before opening them back up and seeing those brown eyes staring back at him. He smiles a little as Roman sits down without missing a beat.

"Nothing to be sorry for Dean, life is how you dealt with it. My life isn't so bad, I just wish I had someone to share it with is all…." He whispers as he swallows hard. It's been so long since he felt anything. He didn't think he ever would.

Dean looks at him as he touches Roman's face again, making him close his eyes once more. He feels his head being gently tugged towards him with the other hand wrapping around Roman's neck. Their forehead touches as Dean leans in and places a very soft kiss to his.

 **A/N: yep! *runs***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying this story so far! Also, I wrote "The Letters of How things Came to Be" is up and almost done, check it out if you haven't!**

A couple of days has past since Dean kissed Roman. And both don't know how to honestly feel about it. Dean, who is feeling much better and can finally get up and move around a bit, hasn't seen Roman much. He is starting to wonder if he regretted what he did. Roman would still come in and check on his cut and make sure there is enough food cooked for the day, but he wouldn't really say anything to Dean.

Today was no different. Dean woke up to Roman finishing up breakfast that he just put beside Dean. He made bacon, biscuits, and gravy. And of course his apple blossom tea that has helped him feel better.

Dean sat up and looked at Roman, who was cleaning the cooking dishes in a metal tub of hot water and rising it in another smaller tub before laying it out to dry. Dean sighs as he stretched a bit before grabbing the breakfast plate. "Looks and smells good Roman, thank you." He said softly as Roman looked over and nodded before finishing up the rest of the chore.

Dean looks down and eats a couple of bites before setting it down. All of a sudden, he wasn't hungry any more. He then just laid back down and faced away from Roman.

Roman then turned around and sees Dean laying back down after looking at the rarely eaten food. He sighs as he stops what he is doing and walks over to where he is. He bends down and speaks.

"You are going to eat?" he asked as he watches Dean move a bit.

"Not hungry" was all he said.

"You gotta eat Dean, you need the proteins and the strength," he coaxed gently.

"Not hungry", he said again in a more stern tone that left no room for argument. "Go do what you gotta do".

Roman sighs as he sits down beside Dean. "Dean….please look at me…." He asked in a soft but scared voice. He wants to explain why he shut him out after that kiss. "Please?"

Dean slowly rolls back over on his back and looks at Roman, who looks so confused at the moment. Like he isn't sure what to say or do.

"Please sit up, and eat, please?"

"Why, give me one good reason why I should listen to you right now after ignoring me for the last couple of days?" he asked in annoyance.

Roman sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair before taking a deep breath before proceeding. "I owe you an explaination, but please eat while I talk to you?"

"Fine," he said as he grabbed the plate and slowly started taking small bites again. But he doesn't take his eyes off of Roman the whole time.

Roman breathes out slowly and starts.

"When you first kissed me, it was the first time I've been kissed in a long time. I forgot what that felt like and I was scared."

Dean continues to chew his food as he continues to listen to Roman.

"I knew you just woke up from being out for over a week and didn't want to take advantage of that. You kissing me through me for a loop. The touch through me for a loop. As I told you, no companion for 10 years and I forgot how that felt. I shut you out because I didn't know how to handle it. I am sorry for ignoring you. I just didn't know how else to react. I should have handled it better, but I just didn't want to hurt you."

"What makes you think you would hurt me?" he asked after swallowing the food down. "It was a kiss, not the jaws of life."

Roman chuckled a bit, "I know, I just miss the human touch and you kissing me was a new thing for me. It was like rediscovering the human touch all over again. Did I like the kiss? Yes I did, but it just scared me because I haven't been able to feel that in so long. I'm sorry for mishandling it, it honestly had nothing to do with you, just should have been more upfront about it."

Dean smiles a small smile which put Roman at ease. "Thank you for talking to me and thank you for breakfast by the way, it's pretty good."

"Quite welcome." He said shyly, "I thought that maybe since you are feeling a bit better, if you like to get out and get some fresh air and maybe stretch your body some?" I know of a place you would love if you are up to it."

After Dean takes the last bite and hands the empty plate to Roman, he smiles big, "Sure, I need to get up and moving again. I am getting pretty stiff at the moment."

"Good, let me put this away and then I'll help you up and we will head out, sounds good?"

"Sounds great", he said as he watched Roman get up and put the dishes in the tub to wash.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damn, Roman, this is beautiful!" Dean gasped as he and Roman stood in front of a waterfall. "Never seen anything so clear!" Dean walked over to a rock close to the waterpool and sat down. He ran his hand through the clean water and felt the temp was just right.

"I found this place about a day after I got here. Couldn't believe how clear and clean it really was. It has some kind of natural filtering in it so this is where I get my water to cook and clean with." He said as he sat beside Dean with the sun shining down on them both. It was a nice day, not too hot even with the sun shining out. But the brightness definitely showed Dean just how tanned he really was. The man did boat and fished as he could tell.

"So no swimming in there then?" he asked sadly.

Roman laughs a bit as he takes his hand and touches Dean's as the wade in the water a bit.

"No, but there is a hot springs right next to it that you can soak and wade in. The waterfall goes into two different areas as you can see. One goes here, and the other goes into the hot springs that is just on the other side of the fall. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure, I would like too!"

"Good, let's go!"

Roman gets up and gently pulls Dean up beside him as he still wobbly from not walking for almost two weeks. He gently takes him over by the hot springs and has Dean put his foot in it.

"oh my damn, this feels so good Roman. Mind if I sit in this for a moment?"

Roman nods happily as he helps Dean inside the little pond for Dean to soak in. "I was gonna suggest that anyways so that you can get cleaned up properly and at the same time, you can get your muscles loosen up more. This way, it's a win-win on both counts. It also makes bubbles as well."

"Awesome, really, this is beautifully breathtaking Roman. Thank you for bringing me here." He said as he looks out and sees the ocean with the birds flying high around where he is at. He wasn't lying. The scenery was unlike anything he has ever seen. No wonder Roman doesn't want to leave here, it's like a whole new world right here in front of him.

"No problem, I am glad you are enjoying it. Wanted to show you what I see every day I am here and to why I don't want to leave. It's like my own little private world here that nobody really gets to see."

"I hope I am included in this, meaning, I hope I get to see more cause this is is unreal."

Roman bends down and places a kiss on his forehead. Dean closes his eyes for a moment to relish in the touch.

"I would love to show you more when you are up to it. I don't want to overdo it with you right not. This hot springs is just the start of what I can show you here. But at the same time, I am not sure how long you are here for. I know you got people looking for you right now, it's only a matter of time before you are found. I don't want you to get to attached to this place if you do choose to leave." His voice was a little sad as he told Dean this. As selfish as he is, he doesn't want to keep Dean here if he doesn't want to be. "I am sure you got someone waiting for you anyways, I am sure they miss you a lot."

"Hey…." Dean said as he pulls Roman into the water with him and has him sit by his side facing the ocean with him. "Listen to me, okay?"

Roman looks over and nods.

"Don't be afraid of me leaving here. Who knows what is in store for me. Yes, I do have someone waiting for me," He noticed Roman tensing up but Dean grabs his hands and entwines with his. "But, it's nothing serious with him anyways. We occasionally fucked each other because it was familiar but it was never anything to serious between us."

Roman looks at Dean in confusion as Dean chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, Baron was my best friend in the world. I had an advertisement for a roommate a year ago and he answered it one day. We hit it off pretty much right away. We never dated, but we would get each other off when it was needed. He is a pretty good guy."

"So why wasn't anything ever serious between you two if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, because Baron is bi and he has is sight set on a girl that he met about 3 months ago at a bar he was at one night. They hit it off really good, but he didn't want to rush into anything for once. He is a bad ass biker dude that doesn't take shit from no one, which is why we clicked so well. But we never did anything in public to each other, what we did, we did behind close doors. They last I knew before I left, he was gonna spend the week with her at her apartment to see where it went. That was the last I knew."

"So…you don't have anybody you are serious with?" Roman asked in astoniment. "You are a very attractive guy who I was for sure was taken." He blushed as he said that.

Dean squeezed his hand a bit making Roman return the favor. "Nah, I've had a few one night stands here and there, but nobody that caught my attention. I'm pretty picky actually on who I date or fuck."

"Really? What is your type?"

"Well, gotta be smart, enduring, have a sense of humor, have to be a bit sarcastic too. Someone to keep making me laugh, even if I am an asshole at times. Gotta have the whole package."

Roman swallows hard, he is so nervous right now and Dean knows it. "Anyone captured your attention yet?" he whispers.

Dean looks over and sees the blushing. It was too cute to see right now. "Maybe…." He says as he leans over and gently places a soft kiss to Roman's before leaning back up. "Just might be." He winks, leaving Roman a bit flush.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So," Roman clears his throat, "What happened to your parents?"

Dean's face went to happy to sad in a matter of moments, making Roman feel bad. "Umm, you don't need to answer that question. Sorry if I was out of line."

"No, it's okay…" he said somberly. "Just hard to talk about at times."

"It's okay Dean, you don't have to talk about it." He reassured as he looks back out to the ocean, the sun was starting to set. "We need to get out before you shrivile into a prune anyways." He says as he starts to get up. But Dean stops him and pulls him back down.

"Not ready to leave just yet. Been nice here so far." He says as he stays put. "My parents were the best parents a kid could ask for. They always made sure I got the best of everything. I was their only child so whatever I needed, I got." He said as he kept hold of Roman's hand. "After graduation time, my parents were heading home from setting me up for college. They were about 20 miles from home when a guy that drank too much hit them head on, killing them both on impact. He walked away with a fucking scratch on the arm and a broken ankle."

"I am so sorry Dean…"

"The man was only gonna be charged with manslaughter, but since this wasn't his first DUI, they charged him with second degree murder and was sentence to 20 to life in prison. My parents were my world. They were my everything. I damn near died myself because they weren't here anymore."

About this time, Dean started to cry, which made Roman wrap his arm around Dean and lean him in to neck. He softly kiss the top of his head as the gently stroked his hair.

"I later found out that they left me a sum of about $3 million dollars which is still in my back. I have never spent a dime of it cause I wanted to still have something of my parents, you know? I know it sounds so dumb….

"No it doesn't," he said as he pulls him closer to him and holds him. "They were you parents, they wanted what was best for you and wanted to make sure you were taken care of even if they weren't around. I am so sorry a stupid son of bitch took them away from you."

Dean sniffed more as Roman continues to hold him as he cries it out. It's been a long time since he cried for his parents. But he is happy that Roman doesn't judge him for it. "Thank you Roman….means a lot."

"Happy to help, good to get that out at times. Just remember that your parents are always watching you, even if you don't think they are. I am sure they are the reason you are still here." He smiles as he lets Dean up and looks at him in those blue eyes. "I am thankful that I got to rescue you as I feel that maybe your parents led me to you."

 _You don't know how right you are Roman,_ Dean thinks as he smiles at Roman.

"Come on, let's get out and get some food. It's almost dinner time and we skipped lunch. You gonna be okay to walk?"

"Yeah, I am, I am hungry so let's get going, and thank you…"

"Anytime Dean…anytime…." He says as he gets out and helps Dean out.

 _Maybe being out here won't be so bad, but I am scared though. I don't want Roman to be alone, so should I just stay here with him? And I am attracted to him so I want to see where this goes, should I give him a chance? Help me out here Mom….._ Dean silently prays as he walks with Roman side by side back to Roman's hut. He just hopes he gets his answer…..

 **A/N: okay….so what do you think Dean should do? Stay or find a way to leave? He seems like he wants something with Roman but is scared, but should he try? (if so, there maybe some smut there ; ) ) let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry this took a while, wanted to get my other story done first before continuing with this one! Now that I am back, hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 _Two weeks later:_

"I don't know what to do Mimi…I am just so confused right now." Roman was sitting on the rock in front of the water talking to Mimi about his feelings for Dean. For the past couple of weeks since he woke up, Dean has been plaguing Roman's mind constantly. Yeah, they kissed a few times, but it went no further than that for fear of getting to close. He knows that if Dean is found, he may most likely end up leaving, which would devaste Roman to no end. But then again, he has no rights to him either as there is always a chance he could be found. The thoughts has constantly bulldozed his mind every day.

Dean watches from behind the tree and watches the interaction. He never forgot the day he met Mimi…

 _Dean was climbing down the tree trunk while Roman was in the house cleaning up the day's dishes from breakfast. Dean decided he wanted some fresh air and Roman agreed as long as he didn't go very far since he still wasn't completely familiar with the area and that he was still recovering from his boating accident. Dean agreed and just stayed close by._

 _Minutes later, Roman heard a scream and rushed out and down to where was at. Once he got there, he saw Dean on his butt and arms over his face while Mimi was standing over him with her arms raised over her. He was screaming bloody murder as Mimi screams back._

" _MIMI! NO!" Roman shouted as she stopped what she was doing and looked at Roman. "No Mimi, don't scare Dean like that! He just wanted some fresh air…" he said softly as he walked over to where Dean was and bend to his level._

" _Hey…" he whispered. "It's okay, this is Mimi and she won't hurt you, okay?" Dean slowly lowers his arms while trying to catch is breath. "I see you met Mimi, my sidekick and confidant. She won't hurt you as long as I am here. She just protective."_

" _Could have fooled me.." he mumbled. "I was looking at this flower over here and she came out me and scared the shit out of me. I thought she was gonna attack me or something." He knew she wouldn't but still didn't mean she didn't scare him no less._

 _Roman looks at Mimi curiously who then looks down and folds her arms. She knew she was in trouble with Roman but also knew that he knew she was just protecting him as well._

" _No worries, she knows who you are, but just didn't know WHO you are, if that makes sense. She's been watching over you when you got rescued and even helped with the gash on your head. But I will make sure that she knows that you are harmless and just exploring, okay?" he asked as he helps Dean up and dusts the dirt of his arms. Roman knows it will take some time for Dean and Mimi to get use to each other, but hopes that it won't be too long._

" _Okay, think I will head down the path for a bit, clear my head, and I am sorry for scaring you. And sorry Mimi, for screaming, you scared me so it's an instinct." Dean finishes dusting himself off as he heads off before Roman could say anything._

 _Roman then looks over at Mimi with a semi glare that told her she needed to knock it off and cool it. Mimi looks away and signs that she is sorry. Roman signs himself and hugs her and tells her its gonna be okay….._

"I just don't want to get to attached to him. I mean, I am really starting to like him and it scares me to no end." Mimi puts her hand on his shoulder as Roman looks down at his hands that has been rubbing each other for the past few minutes. She knows that Roman has a good heart, but also knows just how lonely he really feels at times. Dean has awaken things in him she hasn't seen before. It almost makes her more protective of him.

She signs to Roman what he plans to do about his feelings.

"I don't know what to do. I feel that if I do confront him with my feelings, it won't last. He pretty much told me that he has someone waiting for him if things don't pan out with this guy's girl. I am afraid of being turned down."

Roman looks back out at the water as Dean listens in. He knows how Roman feels too. He feels the same way. He feels that if he does get found, if he will leave or stay. He also remembers a line his mother told him….

 **"** _ **It isn't Corbin baby, it's someone else. Someone whose been taking care of you since your boating accident. He's been taking care of you for the past few days now. He seems to really care a lot about you and been doing everything he can to make sure you heal right."**_

 _But for some reason, even after the kisses they shared, he is still scared as well as Roman. But in Roman's case, he hasn't has anybody for a long time whereas he has always has someone, whether it was just a fuck buddy or a one night stand._

 _But the kisses…wasn't much between them, but Roman's kisses were like the softest lips he has had on him. He would like more, but he doesn't know if he should. Especially since Roman's is feeling like he can't._

 _He continues to listen as these thoughts invade his brain._

 _"I really like Dean, I mean, really like him. But I just can't get close to him. He's been here a month and as much as I try to fight it off, the feelings get a bit stronger. But I can't risk the chance of having my heart broken if he doesn't stay."_

 _Mimi signs what if he doesn't get saved and is lost like he was?_

 _"I don't know, guess we will cross that bridge when we get there, but he said he had a boat tracker on and its suppose to help locate him. So I am bracing the fact that each day is a day closer to him leaving here if he choses._

 _Mimi then signs, well, what if that doesn't happen? He's been here for a month and no signs of life out there other then the fish and other aquatic creatures. He may be just as stuck here as you. You need to make the most of it with him. Don't waste your time worrying about what ifs and start looking at the present time._

 _Roman sighs as he cracks a sad smile. "I wish it was that easy Mimi, but Dean has his heart set on going home where people are waiting for him. Me? I don't want to leave and has no intention of leaving. Maybe I am destined to be alone for the rest of my life. But I wish Dean to find happiness and love for himself."_

 _Mimi signs, What if that happiness is you?_

 _Roman chuckes lightly and continues to look out. He doesn't answer the question, but it tells Mimi what she wants to know._

 _All the while, Dean is listening and wonders just how lonely and broken Roman really is? He hides so much of his feelings to make sure Dean is comfortable and happy…until that time comes that rescue maybe on the horizon._

 _He takes a deep breath and slowly, but quietly backs away and heads to the house. Somehow, he feels like a failure in a sense._

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Dean is laying down facing the window when he hears Roman come in._

 _"Dean?" he asked softly, "You doing okay?"_

 _Dean rolls over slowly and looks at Roman. He smiles a bit and nods. "Yeah, just laying here and resting a bit. Figured it's a nice day to relax."_

 _Roman then walks over to where Dean is at and sits down beside him. "Something on your mind? You seem kinda off a bit today…" He can tell that Dean been a bit quiet. No sure if it has to do with being here or not._

 _"Nah, just been thinking is all." He says as he sits up against the headboard. "Been here a month and its been pretty peaceful."_

 _Roman studies Dean's face and knows he's not telling the complete truth. "Are you sure there is nothing else? I know I haven't been around you much for the past couple of weeks, but I am hoping to show you around a bit more if you are up to it."_

 _Dean nods hesitantly, "Sure, that would be nice."_

 _Roman smiles as he takes Dean's hand and gently helps him up. But the touch is the spark that sends shivers down Roman's back. But he hides it, he doesn't want to get too attached to Dean. Doesn't want to lead him on if something comes up._

 _He breaks the contact with Dean, which left him feeling a bit sad, but he shakes it off. "Come on, there is a place not far from here that is just as beautiful as the waterfall I showed you. Hope you like it."_

 _Dean smiles as Roman's eyes lit up a bit. "I'm sure I will love it Roman.." Roman blushes as he turns and heads out with Dean following him behind._

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _"What is this place Roman?" Dean asked as they walk though the forest like trees and right to an area that is surrounded by pink and blue sunflower like plants. And right in the middle is a large hole with dark blue water below it._

 _"I call it_ _'tamaitai matagofie o le vaituloto' or Beautiful Lady of the Lakes._ _Dean was in awe of the place. To his right, there is a homemade tree ladder with a vine rope that goes down into the water. And you could literally see the bottom as clear as day._

 _"This is beautiful Roman, how did you find this?" he asked as he started to walk around the flowers to get a better look at the deep pond in front of him. He could not believe the hidden oasis that this place has. He seems to be more and more impressed as the days go along._

 _"It was actually Mimi that found this." He said as he followed Dean to make sure he doesn't fall through anything. "It was about a month after we shipwrecked here. She was swinging by and happened to look down and saw this area. She and her family came back and got me and brought me here. I thought this was a gorgeous oasis that was waiting to be discovered. I saw the flowers surrounding it and went exploring. When I was able to get down there, I found all kinds of things. It was like my own oasis cave."_

 _Dean smiles as he continued to listen to Roman's story. He was just in total awe of it all. No wonder Roman didn't really want to leave. This place has all kinds of mystery beauty to it. "It's beautiful here Roman, I could honestly see why you don't want to leave."_

 _"Yeah, but I hope I never do either…." There was a hint of finality in his voice which Dean picked up on right away._

 _"Hey, can we sit on this rock and just enjoy the scenery before we got down there?"_

 _"Sure, that would be a good idea." Roman said as him and Dean sit on a spotted rock that was overlooking the oasis below them._

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"So is there anything you want to talk about?"

Dean looks at him in confusion before speaking up. "Like what?"

Roman rubs his eyes then looks out around him, avoiding eye contact. "Like I said earlier, you seem like you have a lot on your mind the past couple of weeks and as hoping I could help."

Dean laughs humorlessly, " Roman, I told you, I just have a lot on my mind. I mean, I've been here for a month and this is still all new to me. I am not sure about anything at the moment."

Roman looks down in almost a defeated state, "So, does this mean you still want to leave if you have the chance?"

Dean pulls his legs up and places his chin on his knees with his arms around them. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I have friends and a job back home that is most likely waiting for me."

"You mean you have a guy that you hope you can have waiting for you…." He somberly says he gets up and walks to the edge of the hole.

"Roman….." Dean says as he brings his legs out and gets off the rock himself to be where Roman stood. "I don't know about that, but I just miss my life there, you know? I am so use to just getting up, getting dressed for work and heading out. I am not use to all this. I am not use to not having modern day technology at my fingertips. This is still so new to me." He pleads as he tries to make Roman understand.

"Yeah, well, imagine being here for 10 years and missing all that stuff. What I wouldn't dream being near my family, but this is my life now."

"I know that, Roman," Dean said in annoyance, "But that doesn't mean that I don't wish that for me or even you. But you CHOSE to stay here now, I didn't. But as of right now, I have no choice BUT to be here."

Roman, who is feeling pissed off, looks at Dean, "Are you serious Dean, I CHOSE to be here? Really? I didn't CHOOSE to be anywhere but home. I fucking waited SIX months for someone to find me before I gave up…yes I GAVE UP…Why? Because I realize that no matter what I did, I couldn't get anyone to find me, so I fucking did what I had to do to survive. And you know what, the more I had to, the more I fell in love with this place. So excuse me for not wanting to leave now since I've been here. I couldn't be happier than I am now!"

"Even if you never have someone to share it with?" That struck Roman in the stomach as Dean watched his face fall at that statement. He knew he hurt him with those words, but he needed to press on. "I mean, you tell me you get lonely for companionship, but yet you still don't want to leave?"

"You know what, fuck you Dean, seriously…I have been fighting within myself feelings I have for you, only for you to completely break them. I have fought to figure out how to deal with them when it came to you because yes, I do miss being with someone and yes, I am attracted to you and liked you. But you just made my choice for me."

Dean's heart hammered as those words. Roman's eyes that had love and care is now replaced with anger and resentment. He knew he didn't like it either. He looked down before speaking up.

"What choice?" he asked as he swallowed hard.

"I will see if I can get the radio to work and get your ass home. There is a way to get it to work and I will work on it for the next few days until I can get it going. Then you can call your fucking calvary and tell them where you are at. I'll leave the coordinates so you can give them the exact location. And then you can fucking leave and never give me another thought."

"Roman….I'm so sorry…..please…." Dean said as he reached out for him.

Roman ignored and backed away from him and started heading back to the house. Dean followed behind him trying to find a way to defuck this mess. He never knew until right then….just how much he's fallen for him and how scared he really is to lose him at this moment.

 **Let me know what you think! Should Dean stay and fight or should he let Roman go? See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seems like the last chapter split ya'll….some were Team Dean and others were Team Roman. What I was looking for actually. And to the guest that left me a very nice long review, thank you, I love reading your thoughts and thanks for taking the time to read it. Hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter!**

Two days went by. Roman was keeping his word to Dean. He spent the last two days working on the broken radio from Dean's boat just like he said. The only time Roman took a break was to fix something to eat and to sleep. Other than that, his days and evenings were spent putting back the box that would help Dean leave the island to go back home.

 _Home._

Roman would be lying if he wasn't thinking of home. He has for the past 10 years but then he would look at what he had in front of him and _home_ was right there….surrounded by beauty.

He also spent the past two days ignoring Dean. No matter or how Dean tries to talk to him, to reason with him, he just would ignore him. Maybe he was being selfish, or even an asshole to him. But in his mind, he wanted him. But, deep down, he can't force a man to stay and keep him company if he didn't want to be here. He honestly can't blame Dean for wanting to go back to civilization again. Did he want to leave with me? _Yes._ But can he leave with him? _No._

Why? _Because this is home to me and this is where my heart belongs now._

Roman's mind as been in a battle within himself that he could just simply go back home to where he came from, but, his heart says to stay here since this is what he has been use to for years. And besides, he can't do that to the animals that have come to be his family.

Dean is the first human contact he's had since he was shipwrecked here. He's the first human to have kissed in so long. The first one to seriously have captured his heart while he was caring for him. Can he truly let him go?

He may not have much of a choice. He can't keep him here no matter how much he wants him here. He understands that Dean's life has changed. But he can't see that he can be happy here?

Is he really that petty and selfish? _Yes, I am._

Ignoring Dean may not have been the way to go for the last couple of days, but he doesn't know how else to handle this. He feels like his heart is breaking into a million pieces. _But yet, I don't love him….yet…_

He knows he is hurting him, but he feels that if they don't talk, it won't hurt as bad when Dean does leave. He can go back to his life before he changed it. He can resume doing whatever he wants to do without having to deal with another person.

So…why is this so hard and why does this hurt so much?

And why did is have to be a young man who looks like James Dean reincarnated? _Fuck…I hate this…I hate this feeling,_ he says to himself. He knows that as much as he likes Dean, he knows that this is the only way to happen.

Even if he never sees Dean again, at least, for a little while, he has a little bit of happiness.

Sighing, he wipes the sweat from his face before he puts the final touches on the radio. It was a painstaking process, but he wanted to get Dean home as fast as he can so that he can get back to his life before Dean crashed into it.

 _He has to. He has to let him go and to let him get back to his life. And possibly find happiness and love that would be waiting for him._

After putting on the last metal side to the radio, he gets up, picks it up and carries it to the area of where he found Dean. He even left a note on it for Dean,

 **Radio works**

 **You can now call for help so they can find you.**

 **I wish you nothing but the best in life.**

He fights back the tears that were threatening to fall and looks out to the ocean. It was a peaceful day and slightly warm. He knows that this is the final day for Dean and he just hopes that all goes well for him.

He wipes his face off and then turns to head to the waterfall. He just wants to avoid Dean and him leaving. He kept his promise, now it's up to Dean to finish it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean doesn't know what else to do. Roman and him haven't talked in two days. TWO DAYS. Ever since the special place Roman took him too and confessed that he wants to go back home, Roman has completely ignored him. Yeah, they ate together still, but sleeping in the same area was not. Dean slept in Roman's bed as Roman slept outside on the porch. Other than that, Roman wasn't around. He was too busy fixing the radio so that Dean could call for help to bring him home.

 _Home._

He thinks that Roman is being unreasonable. He couldn't seriously think that he wanted Dean to stay here. In this beautiful place with no other human interaction except him. I mean, he can't blame Roman for feeling the way he does, but he just wishes that Roman would see his side of it. This isn't something he thinks would have ever happened in his lifetime. To find a special island that no one would live on…well…except Roman himself.

He could have asked if he wanted to go with him to go home. Home to his parents that have been waiting for him all these years. Home to where he could easily have things at his fingertips.

 _Home._

But at the same time, he realizes that this has been Roman's home for so long that this is pretty much all he knows. He goes back and it would be like getting out of prision after serving 10 years and then going back into a population that has bloomed during his absence. He thinks of Shankshaw Redemption..the old man that finally gets out of prison serving most of his life behind bars, he gets out and realizes that he can't make it into the real world because it changed so much. That would be how he would think Roman would feel.

He couldn't do that to him. He can't take him away from a place that has been his home for so long.

But then again, Roman can't ask him to do the same thing. Go from a busy life to just a simple life. It's not fair for him to be pissed off that he wants to go home.

But he can't fault Roman either for being pissed off because he hasn't had anybody to enjoy his company in a long time.

He was torn. Torn because a part of him don't want to leave him, but the other part of him does want to leave and get back to doing what he loves…his job and his friends.

He knows that Baron, Shane, Becky, Charlotte, Sasha and even Finn and Bayley are trying to find him to bring him home. They are all his friends that he made from his job. He can't just leave them.

But he can't just leave Roman either.

He was fucked. He knew it too.

All he can do is just hope that whatever he does, it's the right choice for him.

He gets up from a spot he was sitting at after watching Roman from afar. He sees Roman leave and sees the radio sitting on a big rock facing the water. He also sees that Roman put some kind of note on it before he heads to the other direction.

This was harder than he thought.

He sighs as he gets up and dust himself off and heads to where Roman was moments before. He stops in front of the radio and sees the note that Roman left….

 **Radio works**

 **You can now call for help so they can find you.**

 **I wish you nothing but the best in life.**

For some reason, the note hit his heart. It just seemed final. And he didn't like that. He needs Roman to understand him. He hates that he won't even acknowledge his existent right now. He doesn't know what else to do. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe this is what needs to happen. To let him go. To let him be. To make him non existence to him.

But how can he do that when he somehow made his way into his heart? Can he truly forget him once he is home? Can he truly get on with his life and Roman be a distant memory? Can he really do that?

"Fuck it…he is gonna hear what I have to say before I leave whether he likes it or not!" Dean says as he walks in the direction that Roman went.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman is in the kitchen of his treehouse making lunch. He decided to get back into using food from the island, so he got four fish he caught, along with a few bay leaves and lavender mixed in to make a nice broth with a few apples for a side snack. He also got some tea leaves to make some homemade tea.

As much as he will miss the actual food he's had the last month, his body needs to get use to the this kind of food again. Whatever is left is what Dean needs to take back so he doesn't starve.

As angry as he is at Dean, he doesn't want him hurt in any way.

He gets ready to sit at the table when he hears Dean come up the trunk wall. His breath hitched a bit before Dean could notice it and sits down, not facing him when he walks in.

"We need to talk Roman, now," Dean wasn't in the mood. Two day of this has got to stop. He doesn't want to leave like this. "I can't handle the silence anymore. You need to talk to me!" he snapped, forcing Roman to stop eating and look up at him. His eyes weren't soft like before, it was angry and hurt, which doesn't make this situation any better.

"Roman, you need to understand-"

"The radio is fixed, go do what you need to do and go home. I've done my part, now you need to do yours," he calmly said as he took another bite.

"So because I want to go home, you are pissed off at me? Seriously? I tell you that I don't belong here and you get mad to where you don't talk to me for two days?" he says in annoyance but he continues. "I have been trying to get you to understand my point of view and you just threw back in my face how I feel. You gonna be that upset because I actually have people searching and waiting for me to come home and yours isn't?" He regretted saying that as soon as he said it. It was such a low blow considering that Roman DID have family waiting for him to return and now most likely think he is dead.

Roman looks up at him and stares at him. Dean could see the hurt more now since he said those words.

"Roman, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry-" Dean tried to say as Roman put up his hand to stop him from speaking further.

"Save it, you said what you wanted to say, now leave. Find the channel you need and call for someone to finally pick you up. I've packed your stuff so you don't have to and I even put a few extra meds for you so that you can get better from the water sickness."

Roman gets up and heads to where he puts his dishes in the sink. He suddenly lost his appetite and needed to get out of there. His heart hurt more than he was willing to admit. He confess to Dean about his family and Dean totally demolished that. To say his family gave up searching for him. And maybe they did, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt to hear him say that.

Dean walks up behind him, shakingly putting his hand on Roman's shoulder, and Roman flinched. He FUCKING flinched at Dean's touch. "Don't…" he said as Dean reluctely pulls back. He didn't mean to say it, just was tired of the silent treatment.

"Roman, please, please hear me out. I can't take this anymore. Please let me explain…." Roman could hear Dean begging him to talk, to work this out. Not to end on bad terms. He closes his eyes and breathes in and out slowly. He turns around and steps back away from Dean, which he noticed hurt him a bit. But he needed to stay calm and stotic about it.

"Talk…" he demanded. "Say what you need to say and then please leave. You have family waiting for you and you don't belong here. I am not going to force you to stay, not my thing. But I don't want to keep you here any longer than you have to be. The radio works as I promised, and now you need to call the Coast Guard and send for someone to come and get you."

"Roman…" he pleads.

"And I do wish you nothing but happiness with Corbin or whomever you let into your heart. You deserve it. You deserve to be happy with your life and how you live it. I don't want to ever be the reason you aren't happy , and right now, you aren't. As you said, you have friends and job waiting for you. You have money waiting for you . You have all the technology you need waiting for you. You aren't the first guy that broke my heart, but you are damn sure the last one to break it. I just hope that whomever you end up with, makes you happy. Makes your heart whole. Makes you forget me. That is what I want for you. Am I being selfish? Yes. Am I being petty? Yes. Am I being stupid? Yes. I am all those things you think about when you see me. So I am gonna save you the trouble and tell you to forget me. Forget that I ever existed to you."

Dean was floored with what Roman just said to him. He wants him to forget that he doesn't exist to him. _How can he do that when his own heart won't let him? How can he go without telling him how he feels about him?_

Dean sniffs as he began to speak up. Who knew this was how Roman really felt? Someone broke his heart before?

"I guess there is nothing else to say since you said pretty much how you felt about me." He whispered as he crosses his arms.

"You don't know how I feel about you…." He said as he stand there in front of Dean, as Dean trembles a bit. He is hurting, but damn it, he wants him….all of him.

"Then show me how you really feel then….prove it to me…..show me why I shouldn't leave…." he said as he slowly walked up to Roman and places his hand on one side of Roman's face as he closes his eyes to the touch.

"Don't Dean…. For once in my selfish life, I am trying to do the right thing here…." He breathing picks up as Dean brings his forehead to his as Roman places his hands on Dean's hips.

"Show me Roman…." He mumbles as he places his lips on Roman's.

 **A/N: Yes, I made Roman into an asshole of some sort. You will see why in the next chapter. A secret will be revealed about Roman that will make you understand why he is like this. Stay tuned! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seems like that last chapter wasn't very well liked…so…..hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I am not sure if this will be a short story or a muiltple chapters, but we will see where this goes. I have two different endings to this story but that is up to ya'll how this story progresses. If there isn't any more interest, then it will be the first ending I had in mind. If it garnishes any more interest, then it will be the second ending. Hope you enjoy!**

"Dean…." Roman pants into Dean's mouth as their kiss intensified. The electricity of that kiss sent shockwaves throughout their whole bodies as their tongues clashed together. "Please….." he begs as Dean starts to kiss down his neck to his pulse point above his collarbone. Roman throws back his head as Dean trails the kisses down his chest while his hands gets tangled into Dean's hair. Dean's hands themselves found their way to his ass and gently squeezes it lightly, earning him a moan from Roman's sweet mouth that he has never heard…not even from Corbin when they fucked. But this isn't Corbin, this is Roman, the man who saved his life, the man that walks out of every man and woman's dream. The man that may have captured his heart.

"Fuck….." he whimpered as Dean takes one of his nipples in his mouth and gently tugs on it, making Roman tighten his hold on him even more, not that he minds it, shows him that he is doing something right with him. "Dean….fuck….please…" he rambles as Dean pays attention to the other nipple and sucks on it hard, earning him a broken groan that send his dick into overdrive on its hardness.

After giving them both the attention it needs, Dean lets go and continues down to his belly button where his tongue came out and played with his hold a bit. Roman is about ready to lose it from that touch. He hasn't felt this touch in YEARS.

Oh, how he's missed it. How he's missed being touched like this. It's been so long since he felt like this. It was enough that when Dean does leave, he will remember everything that man did to his body.

But when he felt Dean's tongue on him, he damn near lost it. His knees almost gave way as Dean continued his assault on his body.

"Roman, baby, let me make you feel good, lay down for me, okay?" he whispered as he backs away a bit so that Roman could lay down on the makeshift bed that Dean's been sleeping in for the past month. Let me show you how your body should be feeling, let me love you right now…." He said breathly as he watched Roman lay in front of him with his knees slightly apart. His dick still being covered, barely, by the cloth his made himself.

Dean almost lost his breath at the sight in front of him. Roman, legs opened wide in front of him, making his all ready dick hard enough to bust out of the shorts he had on. To say that he is uncomfortable at the moment didn't even register as he had this gorgeous creature in front of him.

"Fuck Roman," he said as he tries to swallow, "you don't know how good you look right now…fucking hell….I am gonna make you feel everything I have to offer you…EVERYTHING." He says as he slowly and methodically traces his fingers up to his both his legs to where the strings that kept the cloth up and gently tugs on it until it comes up undone….letting his dick pop out and stand up next to his stomach.

And all Dean could do is stare at the nice dick that was in front of him. It was big as it was long. Even Corbin's wasn't that well rounded. It was dark, the tip was of purplish hue from pulsating at what was going down. The precum leaking down the side was about all Dean could stand before he got ready to blow himself. "Fuck Roman….you have got a beautiful dick…fuck…and it's going to be mine for the taking…."

Roman, in the midst of him feeling fuzzy from all this so far, finds it in him to smirk at Dean drooling at the sight in front of him. Makes him proud that he can still make a man almost cum in his shorts. "Well baby, what are you waiting for? It's yours for the taking if you are man enough…"

Dean shoots a glare at Roman which makes the big man chuckle as Dean scoots closer between his legs. "You have no idea what is going on in my mind right now….but I want to taste that popsicile you call a dick before I completely lose it."

Roman then takes his hand and starts to stroke up and down on his dick, making Dean whimper at the sight. The precum that is leaking is making a slicking noise that only hightens what is about to unfold. By this time, Dean gets up, unbuttons his shorts, lets is slide off, revealing his perfectly shaped dick which made Roman groan appreictivley himself. "Fuck Dean, you look magnificent…." And that makes Roman stroke a bit harder until Dean gets back down and swats his hands away. "No, you don't get to get yourself off yet, I wanna taste…"

And before Roman could reply, Dean leans down and engulfs him almost to the hilt. Roman arches back and lets out a loud moan as Dean starts to bob up and down. Roman then puts one hand behind his head as he puts the other hand on Dean's head and helps him out. He starts to thrusts a bit, but not too much to make Dean gag. "Fuck, that feels so good, don't stop yet, please…" he babbles as Dean spreads his legs wider with his hands on his thighs as he continues to suck hard.

Roman thrashes his head around as the intensity grows more and more as Roman then puts his other hand on the back of Dean's head to hold him as Roman continues to thrusts upwards, fucking his mouth as Dean takes one of his hands on starts to play with his ball sac, which makes Roman thrust upward harder, which Dean likes.

Those noises Roman is making is like music to Dean's ears as he continues to watch Roman unravel before him. Never in all his years of being with a man, has he ever seen someone fall apart on him like this. But then again, Roman hasn't had anyone is so long that the poor guy most likely forgot what it feels like.

"Fuck Dean, don't stop…I am almost there…." He says as Dean starts to stroke his own dick. He knows he is close but he doesn't want it to end like this. He want to feel Roman inside of him.

So, before Roman could cum, he stops sucking with the 'pop' which leaves Roman feeling confused.

"Not yet big boy…..I want you to fuck me nice and hard. Think you can do that?"

He knew Dean was testing him as he hasn't fucked in a long time. He just hopes he remembers.

Sensing Roman's hesitation, he leans down, kisses his lips softly, and looks at his eyes….."It's okay Roman. I know its been a while, but trust me, I will help guide you if you need me too. It will come naturally to you once you get going and you find that spot inside me, okay?"

Roman smiles softly as he kisses Dean again. He then takes Dean and has him straddle him and pulls him down on top of him. Dean then leans in, "prep me big guy, play with my hole enough to get me loose."

Roman nods as he takes one hand on his ass and the other one near his crack of his ass. He takes a breath, reaches in and kisses Dean as he glides his one finger down that crack to his hole.

"That's it baby, keep going…." He cooes as Roman plays around the hole before slowly pushing in. "Fuuuuucking hell, just like that….." says as Roman starts to slowly thrust his finger in and out.

"Damn Dean…you are so tight….such a tight ass hole…." He mumbles as he feels Dean going back and forth on his finger.

Dean groans as Roman adds another finger, making Dean sound like a cat in heat. He starts to sissor him open as Dean thrust back onto both. Roman continues as Dean makes those glorious sounds. Dean finally yells as Roman hits the SPOT.

""Oh shit…" Roman pants as he watches Dean start to fall apart. "I found your pussy spot, didn't I?" he smirks as he watches Dean struggle not coming.

"Roman…..fuck…..Roman….more….please…." he whines as he looks at Roman. He kisses him again as Roman adds a third finger and preps him good.

"Fuck Dean, you gonna take my dick so good. You are nice and tight for me aren't you?"

All Dean could do is moan as Roman works his fingers into a frenzy to get him ready to take him.

Moments later, Roman pulls his fingers out which made Dean whine more.

"Patience love, I need you to get you your stomach, and spread your legs out so that nice prepped hold shows, can you do that for me?" he asked as he places a sweet kiss on his nose.

Dean nods as he gets up and gets into position that Roman asked for.

Roman gets on his knees and in between Dean's legs. He then lays on top of him, his chest to Dean's back. He then takes his dick, lines it up, and slowly starts to push in.

Dean screams into the pillow as he feels Roman feel him up to the hilt. Roman kisses the back of his neck as his takes both his hands and puts them in Dean's. Roman has his his legs on the outside of Dean's which forces him to close his legs now. Then he starts to pump in and out of Dean.

"Fucking shit, damn it…." Was all Dean could say as this new position was making him lose his mind. Roman thusting in and out as he places his forehead on the back of Dean's head with his eyes close.

"You feel so good Dean…fucking hell….am I hitting your spot baby boy…huh?"

"Fuck yes you are….please…harder….harder!" Dean screams as Roman continues to slam into Dean mercilessly….and Dean's dick is getting stimulation under him with the sheets by going back and forth. He doesn't even need to touch it since he is beginning to be too far gone to even care at this moment.

Roman then pulls up Dean on his knees without breaking the strides and continues to thrust harder as Roman holds his hips. Dean slams back to help him.

"Like that, just like that baby. You fucking me so good right now. So so good. Don't stop…please, I am almost there." Dean says as he then takes his dick in his hand and starts to stroke himself harder.

By this time, Roman is robotic and is almost there himself, but he won't come until Dean does. He wants to see him come undone before him.

"Let go Dean, let it go, scream my name baby…scream it loud…" he says as he pulls Dean up to where his chest is touching Dean's back and places a bite on Dean's neck, making Dean scream his name as he cums…..and cums hard all over the sheets in front of him.

"That's it, keep cumming baby….you are doing beautifully right now…" as Roman pumps aways as he kisses down his shoulder watches Dean cumming again….

"Fuck Roman…" Dean says as their sex and sweat feels the air around them. No man has ever made him feel like this. He has never cum so hard before in his life. And he loves every minute of it.

"Come on Roman, let me have it, cum inside me baby, please….give it to me…." He pants as he feels Roman getting ready to lose it on him.

Three thrusts later, Roman roars as he cums inside Dean, filling him up until the cum starts to trail down his legs. He hasn't felt this is so long that he didn't think he would ever do this again.

Moments later, both Dean and Roman fall on the bed, with Dean under Roman, both breathing so hard to try and catch their breaths.

"That was the best sex I have ever had Roman. You certainly didn't lose your touch like you thought you did." Dean said as he chuckles.

Roman gently pulls out and rolls off of Dean and lays besides him. He is looking up as Dean looks over at him. Dean wants to know what Roman is thinking at the moment…

"You okay Roman?" he asked carefully.

Roman hesitates for a moment and then looks at Dean. "Yeah…I am…thank you…" he said sincerely. "That was amazing honestly."

Dean softly smiles before leaning over and kissing Roman. "Yeah, it was…that was the best."

Roman chuckles sadly, "Mine too. Been too long since I felt that."

Dean then turns over on his back and pulls Roman next to him. "Hey, talk to me, what has been bothering you lately? I feel there is more to it than just me possibly leaving…what is going on?"

Roman sighs as he gently glides his hand up and down his stomach. He misses this so much and he feels this will never happen again.

"Just reminds me of the last time I was with someone and they left me."

"Roman-"

"No, hear me out, I am not blaming you, but more myself because I was a fool that fell in love once and told myself I wasn't gonna fall in love again. My heart broke for a long time when he left me. He was the reason I went to another country to help animals in the first place. He made me love the animals of the wild and when I wasn't good enough for him, he left me. Part of the reason why I am here. He was my world. He was my everything. 5 years of being devoted to him, loyal to him, only to find out he cheated on me with my best friend. Why I feel I will always be alone."

"Roman…."

"Please Dean, don't leave me…please…." He whispers….

Dean, holding back tears, wraps himself around Roman…. "Roman, please tell me the whole story of the man that broke your heart….."

Roman holds his breath for a moment before exhaling… "Okay…."

 **And we leave it here….hope you enjoyed the smut! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and comments! Hope you are enjoying the ride! This chapter is full of heartache for Roman, you will see why he is the way he is….**

" _I can't do this anymore Robert. After I caught you in bed with Jason, that was it for me. You literally broke my heart after years of being faithful to you and loving you like you should have been. But apparently I wasn't enough!" Roman said as he sobbed while packing his suitcase. He has enough. He came home to surprise his fiancée of 3 years and lover and friend for 5 years. Their anniversary was in a couple of days and he wanted to surprise Robert with plans to go to Japan for a week of romance and adventure. Imagine his shock when he came home early from work to plan the perfect evening for his surprise. There, in their bedroom, naked and sweaty, was Robert fucking Jason and both scrambled when they saw Roman standing there in the doorway with a heartbreaking look of both anger and hurt._

" _Babe-" Robert attempted to say as he got off Jason and wrapped himself with a towel that was nearby._

" _No…don't" Roman said as he put his hand up to stop him from coming closer. "I don't want to hear it. I'm done…" he says calmly, "and as for you Jason, you are dead to me as of right now. I don't want to ever see or hear from you again as long as I live," he turned away, leaving Robert standing there guilty as Jason laid on the bed, afraid to move, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall at the loss of his best friend._

Roman was standing there looking out at the evening sky with his cloth on while Dean sat on the makeshift bed. He was worried about Roman after their lovemaking. Someone broke his heart and he didn't like that.

"Talk to me Roman….please…" he whispered, afraid that any loud noise would shatter Roman more than he was already.

Roman sighs as he closes his eyes for a moment. A single tear fell as he remembers that fateful day. A memory he blocked for so many years. A man that he deeply loved with all his heart, shattered by a moment of weakness with his best friend.

He opens his eyes back up and continues to look out in front of him, but he does speak.

"His name was Robert. We met at a zoo ironically. I was there with my best friend Jason and was looking at the elephants when I saw the most beautiful man hosing down one of them. He was magnificent as hell. He has short brown hair, muscular in all the right places, and was tanned from head to toe. I was enchanted right then and there. Jason nudged me to go talk to him, but I was as shy as child seeing Santa for the first time. All I could do was just stare at him. After he was done, he turned around and saw me and Jason and smiled that million dollar smile," Roman sadly smiled at that faint memory of their first meeting. "I was hooked that quickly. Jason knew it so he went over and talked to him to tell him that I had a crush on him. I could have killed him for that…" he chuckles as he closes his eyes again for a bit. "But I was glad he did though. Robert came up to me and introduced himself to me and talked for the next hour. Jason left me with Robert to look at some other animals while I chatted with him about the animals I loved as well as him."

He blows out a sigh as he opens them up again, but not moving. "He asked me out to dinner that night after work and I giggly agreed. I was so excited that the man I just met and had a crush on that quick asked me out on a date, but he did and we were inseparable after that. I mean, we did everything together. He even got me a job there at the zoo attending sick animals since I wanted to be a vetarnian. I was getting ready to start college of my second year in a couple of months, so this was a dream job for me to get started."

Roman gently wiped the tears away as Dean sat there and listened. He knew how hard this was for him but he wanted to know so Roman started the story. But it didn't mean that his heart wasn't breaking a bit from the pain Roman went through. But he sat there, not moving until he was ready.

"We dated for two years before he proposed to me. It was beautiful and so unexpected. He took me on vacation to Africa on a safari to look at rhinos and tigers. We started out early that morning with the guide. Robert was acting funny, but I chalked it up as excitement since he never been here as well as me and wanted to make this trip good for the both of us. So, we get up, had breakfast, got dressed and packed up for the day. We met our guide and off we went on a four hour safari trip."

Roman then turned around and walked to the chair and sat down. Dean could tell this was painful for him to talk about, so he spoke up.

"Roman, you don't have to continue. If this is too painful for you to talk about, we can stop and talk about something else, I am sorry for bringing up memories that is making you sad. Not my intention." Dean mumbles as he looked down, not wanting to see the sad look on Roman's face as he talked about something that hurt him so much. He isn't sure if his own heart could take the heartbreak that Roman went through with a man he obvious fell so deep in love with.

Roman chuckles sadly at Dean. Yes, it is painful, but he's held this in for so long that somehow, he needed to get this out of his mind and heart. To relinish the hold that had his heart had for so long. "It's okay Dean, I need to talk about it to let the hurt finally go. While it is hard to talk about, it's needed."

Dean looks up slowly and sees the sincerity in his eyes as he nods.

"About Two hours into the safari, we stopped on one of our first breaks after seeing the rhinos and the antelopes play in the water with each other. The guide pulled over to this one little oasis that was about 30 feet from the road that was surrounded by beautiful flowers and trees. Robert smiles as he grabbed both my hand and the lunch basket he packed earlier that morning. He took me to the spot he picked out there that had a bit of privacy. We made love and ate by the water. It was serene. Peaceful. Quiet. Just felt like we were the only two in the world at that moment. After we got dressed and packed to get going, Robert got down on one knee and proposed to me, right then and there."

Dean could see Roman smiling at the moment. He could see the happiness for such a split moment. Dean knew the smile was one of Roman's best features, with the dimples showing and the glow surrounding it. Best that was only for a moment…..

"Not gonna lie, I cried tears of joy when he did that. I pulled him up and cried as I said yes. I was so happy at that point because I was marrying the man I was truly in love with. He slipped this beautiful black hills gold band on my finger and promised me forever. I was on cloud nine after that. I just couldn't wait to be married to the man of my dreams. And to have our dream jobs and house waiting for us. I was in my final year of college and was set to graduate in a month after we got back, so I felt like everything was in place. We went back to the jeep with our guide, who had the biggest smile on his face and offered his congrats to us. We both kissed and loved on each other for the rest of the trip. I felt like nothing was gonna go wrong. I had everything I ever wanted. As long as I had Robert, I knew everything else would just fall into place. I was happy."

Dean noticed that Roman demeanor changed a moment later. He didn't know whether he should get up and go over and comfort him or just stay there. It was a tough choice. But he felt that he needed to stay where he is at until he knew he was needed.

"Two years later, my world crashed." He said in a calm, but angry voice. Dean knew that he wasn't over what happened to him. But how could he be? But he listened.

"I came home early from work. Robert had the day off from his office. He was part owner of the zoo where we first met after being there for almost 10 years. His dedication was never questioned. I ended up owning my own animal hospital that catered to animals from all over the world. Any time I heard of an animal that may not make it, I went and got that animal, regardless of where they were at. So I traveled a lot. But I always found time with Robert. Always."

Roman then clears his throat and got up and walked back over to the makeshift window. He folded his arms over his chest, as if he was waiting for someone to hold him. But still, Dean didn't move, he couldn't.

"Anyways, I came home from work early. It was a couple of days before our fifth anniversary as a couple. I bought two plane tickets to Japan for a week. I booked one of the best hotels in Tokyo. I even planned some of the adventures they had there, including a two day excursion through some remote places to see some exotic animals. It took me two months to plan all this out, right down to the restaurants and bars they had. I mean, I wanted this trip to be the trip of a lifetime. I planned for us to get married in an old monastery they had there. I even hired a monk to perform a traditional Japanese ceremony."

 _Damn…._ Dean thought, _Did his heart broke more than it already did. Roman was a true romantic at heart that you don't find anymore. He really did believe in true love ever after._

"I walked up the stairs and headed to our bedroom. There….on OUR bed….was Robert fucking Jason….." and that is what broke Roman down. He sobbed as Dean, who went wide eyed at what Roman just said, scrambled off the bed and over behind Roman. He put his arms around Roman's waist as Roman fought the tears that kept coming. His heart broke, shattered at what Roman just confessed. No wonder he got angry at Dean wanting to leave. He really felt truly broken at what happened.

Roman sniffed as Dean hugged him from behind, as he laid his head on Roman's back, trying to console him in some way.

"Robert and Jason both saw me standing there with this angry and hurtful look on my face. Robert scambling to get his towel on as Jason covers himself while looking so guilty. Robert proceeded to walk over to me and try and explain. I told him we were basically through and that I was done. I packed my shit. Robert, who finally put on some shorts, tries to talk to me. Tells me that it was a mistake. I told him that is as a mistake that his dick mistakenly fell into Jason's ass? I mean, I asked him what the fuck did I do to deserve that kind of shit from him. We never fought. We never even really argued. We always talked when things didn't feel right. We worked so hard at communication because it was the number one key to a successful relationship. We never hid things from each other, or so I thought. I truly thought we were always honest. I was completely faithful. Never waivered because I believed in true and honest love."

"Oh my God Roman….I am so sorry…." Dean breathed as he held Roman tighter.

"He finally told me that him and Jason had been fucking each other for two months…TWO FUCKING MONTHS behind my back and I never fucking knew it. They both covered it very well. He told me he felt that the sex between us wasn't as exciting as it was in the beginning and he wanted to find someone more…adventurous in bed. He never even told me he felt that way. I always thought our sex life was great. We never were afraid to try something new to keep it exciting. But I guess it wasn't enough for him to stay faithful."

"But why Jason?" Dean asked carefully.

"He told me that him and Jason saw each other at the bar down the street from our house on one of my out of town trips. They both started drinking and talking about life. Jason was dating some guy named Terry, been for about two years at the point. Nice guy, very tech savvy like him. So they hit it off, or so I thought."

"What happened?"

Roman signs as he slowly rubs Dean's arms across his chest. "I guess Jason and Terry broke up that day and he needed a friend. Since I wasn't home for another few days, he called Robert to see if he wanted to hang out. So Robert said yes and met him at the bar….needlesstosay, that was the first time they fucked in the house. Apparently Jason likes rough sex and Robert loved giving it to him."

"You don't care for rough sex?" he asked as his slowly started kissing the back of his neck, making Roman hitched a bit before Dean stopped for a moment.

"I like rough sex, I like to experiment new things as long as its safe to where no one got seriously hurt. But it wasn't enough for Robert to keep it in his pants and for Jason to stay away."

Roman then turned around in Dean's arms to look at Dean. "I was so in love with him that when I found then two together, it literally broke me. My heart never truly healed from that…..until I saw you and rescued you."

Dean gulps as he asked another question. "Did you see them again after you left?"

Roman gently glides his thumb down Dean's face, "I did, Robert told me he got the ring I sent back to him which tore at him and well, Jason felt so guilty for what he did to me, that he left the state and moved somewhere on the west coast. But that was before they tried to date each other for a month. Neither made it work as the memories of me seeing them together proved to much for them to continued. So not only did I lose my finacee, but I also lost my best friend. After that, I vowed to closed off my heart because I didn't want to ever feel this pain again. Then I got a boat a few months later and this is where I ended up. In a way, I feel it was God's blessing for me to start over from scratch. So I did just want I was suppose to do.

Dean swallows as Roman kept stroking his face with the tears wanting to fall. He never thought that Roman would have ever felt this. All this hurt and anger from his last relationship literally closed him off….until him.

Roman leans his forehead to Dean's as Dean puts his hand on the back of Roman's head and closed his eyes. He was in a true dilemma with this. One the one hand, he wants to go home, but on the other hand, he doesn't want to leave Roman either.

"I'm sorry Dean for acting the way I have. I honestly didn't think I would ever feel this again. But I am not gonna keep you here either." He said softly as he holds Dean a bit tighter. "Just know that you will always have a piece of my heart. You made me feel things I haven't felt in a long time and I thank you for that. So, please, whatever you decide, I will support you on it."

Dean squeezes his eyes shut as Roman places his lips onto his. He responds back with just as much passion. Both him and Roman head back to the bed as they rediscover their touches with each other's bodies.

And the decision Dean has to make just got harder.

 **And we leave it at that….hope you like this chapter! Next chapter will be just as intense, but from Dean's side. Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the kind words from all who reviewed! Enjoy!**

Dean was standing outside the treehouse looking at the night sky. Just hours before, Roman confessed his heart breaking memory of his ex fiancée cheating on him with his best friend. That had to have hurt worse than ramming your head through a glass window. After making love a few times, Roman finally went to sleep, leaving Dean to ponder his next move. He gently kissed Roman's head before getting up and stepping out to where he is now.

 _How could someone hurt this precious man? How could someone break his heart into a million pieces because they didn't think he was enough?_ He thought as he continues to stare out onto the water that was shining bright from the stars above. It is so peaceful here, so serene, so quiet with nothing to disturb your life. Not watching your life go by quick without literally enjoying what you have in front of you.

If it is one thing that Roman has taught him, was how to appreciate what you have at that moment. He smiles sadly as he turns his face to check on Roman, who was still sleeping like a baby. God how beautiful he looks. His mother definitely knew what she was doing when he shipwrecked here, no doubt. But where does that leave him with his other life? The one back home where everyone is still looking for him, unless they gave up. After all, it has been about three months since he has been here. No doubt he has a hard choice to make. He fell for Roman after a while. Loved how he made this life his own and lived it HIS way, without answering to anyone. So, what is keeping him from wanting to live this life? Dean ponders this question hard because he knows there is no easy answer. One hand is that he misses his friends, his job that he loves so much and his life in general. One the other hand, Roman opened a new world for him that he didn't know existed. How to literally appreciate the beauty that surrounds him on a daily basis.

"I'm so fucked right now," Dean said to himself as he struggles with this decision. "I don't know if I can leave Roman, but then I don't know if I can go without seeing my friends much longer. What the fuck should I do, Mom? Dad? Please help me here…" Dean whispers in defeat. "I just don't want to hurt Roman if I choose to leave, but I also don't want to miss out on my happiness with a man who has shown nothing but love and kindness towards me either."

Dean looks up at the big black sky above him. He closes his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath, and opens them back up. He looks over at Roman, who is still sleeping away. He turns and then walks in, grabs a paper and pencil that is on the table. He writes a quick note before he heads out.

10 minutes later, he is at the hot springs that Roman showed him weeks ago. He climbs in one of the natural made tubs and sits in there. He leans back and closes his eyes. He needed to clear his mind and figure this out.

" _ **You always loved being by yourself to think." A voice said to him.**_

Dean opens up his eyes and sees his mom standing there in front of him with his dad. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't tricks playing on him. He looks again, and there they stand, looking at him with such love in their eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" he said as he tries to reach out and touch them, but couldn't. It made him sad to think he can never touch them again, never hold them, never hug them again. Tears starts to form in his eyes as he looks at the two most important people in his life. He misses them so much.

" _ **Hey baby…..why the tears?"**_

"I miss you two so much! My heart hasn't been complete since you two died. And the fact that I can't hug you like I want to." He said as he looked down to keep from seeing them seeing him cry.

" _ **Tiger, we are always with you. I know you mother told you that recently when you shipwrecked here. We may not get to hug you , but we can watch over you and make sure that you are taken care of like you deserve. Don't ever question that. We love you so much. But always remember that we are in your heart, forever."**_

"I know, just times like this I wish you were here in person to talk to. I am so lost on what to do."

" _ **I know you are, " his mother said softly. "It's why we are here. You wanted some help, so we are gonna try and help you without doing anything."**_

"How on earth can you do that?" he asked in confusion. He didn't know why they are here if they can't help him in this decision.

" _ **You have to look inside your heart tiger, you have to really look inside and see what it is telling you to do. Only then, will your decision be the answer you want. So, what does your heart tell you?"**_

"That's just it dad, I'm confused right now. A part of my heart wants to go home, back to normal, living and dreaming again. But the other part of my heart wants to be with Roman. He's kind, gentle, patient, beautiful and loving. He's already had his heart broken once, I don't want to do that again." He sighs as he takes his hands out of the water and rubs his face up and down. He really is torn up over this and not sure what to do. He truly hopes his parents can help him in the right direction.

" _ **Okay, so tell me what is out there waiting for you back home? And be honest with yourself about that question." His mother asked lovingly.**_

"Well, my job, my best friend, my friends in general, my apartment. I mean, pretty basic stuff."

" _ **Is there anyONE waiting for you to come home? Like a boyfriend or someone like that? Is there happiness waiting for you?"**_

Dean sat there and lean back to really think of that question. He really liked Corbin, they were roommates, best friends and fuck buddies. He thought, at one point, that they could be something between them. But he honestly didn't know if there could be. They got along really well and rarely fought or argued. But did he love him like that? Just before he left, there was a new employee named Adrian that caught his eyes. He had been there a week before he left. He was shorter, muscular and bit of a computer geek, but he knew his shit about workouts and food. He thought of taking him out to lunch when he got back, but now, it's a good possibility that won't happen.

"Not really I guess. I mean, there were a couple of guys I liked, but nothing too serious at the moment. But who knows if it would have been someone that was waiting for me at home." He said calmly as he brought his knees up to his chest and put his arms around them. "But for now, probably not."

" _ **Well, what about someone here? What about Roman? How do you feel about him?" his father asked as both him and Dean's mother looked at Dean with love in their eyes.**_

Dean blushed, blushed hard. Roman made him feel things that not even Corbin did. He made his heart flutter by simply looking at him. Those big brown eyes that matched his heart and soul. Their lovemaking was nothing he ever had in his life. Soft touches, hungry kisses, dirty talking that made them both feel alive. He doesn't know if he would feel this way about another man.

Question is….. did he love him? Does he love him?

"To be honest, I am scared of how I feel for him. Being with him is so different. His love is pure and honest. He doesn't bullshit. He believes in true and real love. He doesn't believe in fairy tales, but his heart says otherwise."

" _ **Why are you scared to love Roman?"**_

"Do you know how hard it is to find a love like you to have for each other? To find someone that makes you forget everything else in your life? To make your heart beat to only to his heart?" he says as he sadly laughs. "Your love was such a high standard in my eyes. I never seen two people more in love than you two. And I always hoped and dreamed that I would find that kind of love."

" _ **And you don't think you can love Roman like we do?"**_

Dean shakes his head slowly.

His mother bends down to Dean's level as his father stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling at Dean. _**"Baby, our love isn't meant for you to meet. Our love took a lot of hard work. We worked for our love. We didn't set it up as a standard for you to follow. Our love was to teach you that real love is possible as long as you are willing to fight for it everyday. We love each other because we felt that our heart was as one. We were just as scared when we first got together, but for 25 years, it was all worth it. We knew the moment we saw each other that we were gonna be together, and after two years of dating, we got married. We had bumps in our road, but we stood by each other through it all. We can't tell you what to do in regards to your heart, we can only tell you to not be afraid to be with someone that has made your heart sing. So, the question remains, do you love Roman?"**_

Dean then stood up as his mother did to stand beside her husband. He got out of the tub and sat on the edge of it and looked at them with intensity.

Did he love Roman enough to stay, or did he love him enough to let him go for a while? That is where is heart is torn at the moment. But his mom was right, his love for someone shouldn't measure up to his parents. It should measure up to himself.

He looks at his mom and smiles. "Yeah mom, I do love him, but I'm just torn." He said sadly as he wipes the tears that was threatening to fall.

" _ **You are only torn because you have allowed yourself to be."**_ She said sweetly as he places her hand on her husband's heart. _**"Love shouldn't make you feel that way. But I do have a suggestion that might make it better, you up for it?"**_

Dean wipes his eyes again and nods, but he is curious as to what his mother is up too.

" _ **Well, Roman did fix the radio, right?"**_

"Yeah, what does that have to do-oh wait….you thinking what I am thinking?"

" _ **No, but you are finally thinking what I am thinking though. And I can guess that it just made your decision of what to do, didn't it?"**_ she laughs as her idea dinged in Dean's mind.

"Honestly, yes it did, and I don't know why I didn't think of it before though…."

" _ **Because you were too worried about what was gonna happen between you and Roman before it even started."**_ His dad winked as he smirked. _**"You mom told you you were gonna figure it out without us telling you what you wanted to hear. You needed to figure it out, you just needed a push is all."**_

This is one of those moments that he wished he could hug them right now. Just to feel them one more time before he moves on.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt arms around him. He looks and sees that his mom has come near him and wrapped her arms around him to hug him one final time. _**"This is our final gift to you Dean, our final gift of love before we say goodbye for good."**_

"What….?" As he hugged his mother hard, not wanting to let go for anything. "Goodbye?"

" _ **Yes baby, we waited a long time to be granted this one wish before we said goodbye for good. Meaning, this will be the last time we see you like this. But we will ALWAYS be in your heart though. So whenever you need us, listen to your heart. The answer will always be there from us."**_

Dean cries harder at the thought of never seeing his parents again, even in his dreams. "I can't lose you again! What am I gonna do without you two?" He not wanting to let his mother go as his father touches his back and joins in on the hug.

" _ **Don't worry, you are in great hands with Roman, but that is if you chose to be here with him. He will be the one that will look after you for us. We have no doubt that he will be there for you through the tough times as well as the good times. Just gotta believe tiger."**_ His father said as they all release from their hugs.

His mother wipes the tears of Dean as his father shakes his hair. _**"Go now baby, we love you so much and always remember that we are in your hearts. Take care and watch for a glowing star above you. That will be us when you look up."**_

"I love you too mom and dad. Thank you for loving me and thank you for everything you have done for me. I will make you proud all over again." He says through the tears and he hugs his dad again and then gently kisses his mother on the cheek before standing back. Then he watched them mist away as the turned and headed back to the tree house.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean comes back in and thankfully Roman was still asleep so he discarded the note he wrote and slid back into bed and pulled Roman closer. This stirred him awake as Dean leans down and kisses his lips.

"Dean…." He said groggily.

"Hey baby…."

"Still awake?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep…" he held Roman closer as Roman snuggled into his neck.

"Why?"

"Cause I was trying to figure out what to do….." he says carefully which made Roman pull away to look at those blue eyes. Dean smiles softly as he puts his finger under his chin. "And I made my decision…"

All Roman could do was sit up facing Dean as Dean grabs his hands into his. "And?" Roman asked as he held his breath…

 **A/N: About two more chapters before this one is done…. Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter before the complete ending. Dean's decision and how they will face it. Enjoy!**

Dean sighs before leaning in and giving Roman a sweet and nervous kiss. Then he leans his forehead against Roman's and closes his eyes. Takes a deep breath and then opens them back up before sitting up and facing him. "Before I do, I just need to let you know how I feel, okay?" he whispers as he takes Roman's hands and squeezes it in his own.

Roman takes a deep breath of his own and nervously squeezes back Dean's hands as he waits inpatiently. "Okay?" he swallows hard, knowing that this could be the last time he sees Dean.

"I left here for about a couple of hours after our lovemaking." Roman blushes as Dean chuckles softly at those newer memories. "And I went out to the natural hot tub to sit and think about what I want and need to do."

Roman nods as he keeps listening.

"Roman…." He says as he releases Roman and gets up and paces back and forth, which makes Roman nervous as hell and he didn't like it. But he let Dean continue. "I was trying to figure out what to do and how to do all this. Then, my parents appeared to me…"

Roman was shocked as his eyes went wide at what Dean just told him. "What?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I saw them in front of me." He said as he continued to pace back and forth with his heart pounding and him rubbing his neck back and forth. "Remember I told you I saw my mom when I was really sick?"

"yeah…."

"Well, both her and my dad both appeared and we actually had a talk."

A part of Roman was happy, but jealous too. He hasn't seen his parents in over 12 years, since him and Robert got engaged. He was sad to say the least, but this wasn't about him, it was about Dean.

"What did they say, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That I needed to make the decision based on what was in my heart. They wanted to give me a push without telling me what I needed or wanted to hear. It had to be my choice and my choice only."

Roman gulps at those words… he's right, it was his choice and his choice only. It's a decision that only he can make without feeling any kind of pressure. But as he told him, no matter what the decision is, he would support that with him. He just wasn't sure if he could handle another heartbreak though. The last one almost killed him inside and he vowed he wasn't gonna go that way. But the moment he rescued Dean, all that went out the door. When he almost didn't make it, that is what woke Roman up. The fact that he wanted to protect this man with everything he had. But what he wasn't counting on, was him having his heart over the course of a few months. And the first time they made love, was the moment he knew he was in trouble, because he had his heart. Something he wasn't able to give to anybody since Robert. And now, the prospect of him leaving is what may shatter it all over again, but he couldn't keep Dean here if he didn't want to be here. He was just thankful that he got to experience love again, even if it was for a short while.

Dean, sensing his hesitance, went back over and sat down in front of Roman again, taking his hand into his. "I told her that I was afraid that I wasn't gonna be able to live up to her love she had with my father."

"What?" Roman asked in confusion. "Why would you asked that?"

"Roman, you have to understand. My parents were so in love with each other. They were marred for 25 years, together for 27 years. Never fought, argued very little, and always made people laugh and have a good time. I always wanted a love like theirs. I always thought they set such a standard of how true love really was. I always told myself that their love was untouchable. And it is as they both died together. That is what scared me so much. I live for their kind of love."

Roman understood what Dean was talking about. He thought he had that with Robert. He knew what real and true love was about, at least in his mind.

Dean then pull his Roman's hand to his lips and places a soft kiss on them, making Roman gasp at the soft touch. He loves him, so very much.

"Dean…." He whispered as he leans in with his forehead to Dean's. He needed to touch him, wanted to touch him.

"Roman, you have to understand, I love my parents, they were my world. I didn't think I could go on without them, but I did. I graduated college and got me my dream job. I had a nice apartment, had money that I saved up for a rainy day, (no pun intended), and was looking to finally start dating for real. I was in a good place at one time after they were killed. But when I shipwrecked here, my world fell apart.

Roman moved back after he said that. Did Dean really think that way? "Oh…" he said weakly. It was not going the way he planned.

"No Roman, let me finish, it's not what you think." He said as he pulls Roman back in. He wasn't letting him go. "I meant that I didn't know if I was gonna make it when I saw my mom that night. I wasn't sure if I was gonna even survive here, even with you around. I was scared out of my mind because of you. You heart Roman, is what got me to see what was in front of me."

Roman looks up with tears threatening to fall…Dean gently wipes it away. "No, no tears Roman, I love you, don't you get that?"

Roman froze, froze on the spot. That was not what he was expecting to here. "Wait….wha….what?"

Dean smiles faintly, "I love you Roman, that was what my parents asked me, if I love you enough to stay or love you enough to let you go for a while. I know you felt it after a while, but I have never been in love with anyone before. And when you told me what you endured with Robert, I knew right then and there, I loved you with all my heart. I mean, I knew before, but that solidified it for me. I saw how much you were hurt from that betrayal and after talking to my parents, I knew I had made my choice, but, there is one thing I do have to do though."

Roman could barely speak, Dean just admitted he loved him, that he had his heart. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Dean, who was taken back a bit. "I love….I love you too Dean…." He mumbles as he kisses Dean over and over. "I love you with all my heart….."

Dean then smiles as he continues to kiss Roman. It was a kiss that pour their every emotion they had at that moment. Dean wraps his arms around Roman's neck as Roman places his arms around Dean's waist to bring him in closer. Roman seeks entrance with his tongue which Dean granted. Tongues swirled as they met in the middle. It was all about passion and needs right now. They both just confessed that they loved each other just before Dean made his choice, which he hasn't told yet.

Roman pulls back, both panting from the kiss they just had, and looks at Dean. "What do you need to do Dean?"

Dean puts his hands on each side of Roman's face and gently rubs his lips. "I need to go down to where the radio is that you fixed. My mom gave me an idea of what to do and how to make all happy, including me. But I do need you help though."

Roman nods, "What do you need?" he asked as he places his hands on Dean's legs.

"Well, I have this idea that if we can radio that I am safe and sound, I don't have to leave the island unless I need or want to. Do you think you can help me with that?"

Roman nods before it hits him….Dean is staying….staying with him… "Wait, does this mean you are staying here?" he dared hope but didn't want to have them dash in case his misheard him.

Dean smiles which made those dimples shine, "Yes baby, I am staying. Staying with you, I just wanted to let my friends know that I am okay and I wasn't sure how to do that. But once my mom pointed out, in so many words, that the radio worked, I figured that I could still talk to them, without having to sacrifice being away from you."

"Oh Dean….baby boy…." He laughs with tears coming down…."I was so scared you were gonna leave and I wasn't gonna see you again…" he closes his eyes and silently thanks God and Dean's parents for helping them. Especially Dean.

"Honestly, I was gonna leave…" he said as Roman opened up his eyes and looks at him. "Only because I wanted to get everything in order before I came back. I was gonna set up a six month goal to be back here after I had all my affairs in order. But I can do that now on the radio while I am here. Just may take a bit and I may have to still leave to get everything transferred to Corbin's name as far as the apartment and the bills and stuff. I also have to still transferred my money to an offshore account since, according to the coordinates you gave me a while back, we are literally a day's boat ride from what looks to be close to the base of South America, which they have a great bank there when I studied a minor accounting class for my studies. Bank of Geobrum if I am not mistaken. Their interest rate is awesome and we can get more food you like some days down the road. What do you think?"

Roman couldn't believe his ears, Dean had all this sorted out. And he is staying. His love his staying and his heart is almost uncontainable.

"Oh Dean, I am just so happy that you are staying. I know it wasn't an easy choice to make and I am still so sorry that I was an asshole about it in the beginning. I just didn't want to lose you, but deep down, you had to do for you. Wasn't my choice to force you to make. I love you and what ever you decide to do after this, I will support you. If you have to leave to do your affairs, then go for it. I will still be here waiting for you to return." Dean smiles happily at Roman whose own smile just glowed. "And as for the radio, I will be happy to help you in any way I can. They deserve to know that you are alive and well. And that you are happy and healthy."

Dean pushes Roman down on the bed and he lays across him. He kisses him softly as they started exploring each other's bodies. They new found love has just reached to new heights as they rediscovered their love that they didn't know was ever gonna happen. Before long, they shredded their clothes and basked in their love making under the light of the moon that was shining brightly through the makeshift window. It was a start of a new life that neither didn't think was gonna happen, but it did, and both didn't want to let it go.

They still have a ways to go to make everything okay again, but now with them confessing their love for each other, they know, nothing will forged them apart. Dean still has things to tie up back on shore, but now that he has Roman waiting for him here, it will be okay.

Dean and Roman were once Lost….and now they are Found…with each other…..

 **That's the ending….stay tuned to see how they do in the final chapter of the story. Hope to see you in the new story that I have planned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay ya'll….the ending of yet another story! Hope ya'll like the ride this little journey had…and now…the epilogue!**

 _Five Years Later:_

"Daddy! Daddy! I want to go to the waterfall today! Can we? Please?" a little blue eye, dark haired little boy yelled as he came running up to both Dean as he sat just outside their new treehouse that was completed the year before.

"I think we can arrange that buddy, but we need to ask papa if he wants to join us." Dean chuckled as he picked up JJ and put him on his shoulders.

"Okay, but where is papa?" he asked as Dean got up and started walking towards the beach.

"He is helping Mimi with the old treehouse. He wanted to make sure that her and her family are settled in.

"Yay! I want to see both papa and Mimi. Let's go and see if they all want to join!" he laughed and squeeled as Dean trotted and twirled on their way to see Roman and the rest of the bunch.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman and Dean has come along ways in the last five and half years. After confessing to Roman about his feelings and his decision, he made up his mind that he needed to go back for about three months to get everything in order. Both Dean and Roman got the radio working and withing two days, a coast guard boat showed up about two miles off shore. So Dean and Roman made a vow that Dean would be back in three months time and they could start their lives together.

But, after leaving Roman and making it to the boat, Dean ran into trouble for a month. He was listed as a missing, but resumed dead person, so it took a lot of documents and court filings to get the presumed dead, part off the record and list him as found.

When he first got back on shore, the first thing he did was make it to his hometown. And what a shock it was. He showed up to the apartment, opened it up and found Baron and Adrian in the living room watching the news. Baron looks up and screams while running towards Dean to make sure he was real. He wouldn't let go and damn near smothered Dean with hugs galore. He missed his best friend and Dean wasn't gonna lie, he missed him as well. And as for Adrian, Dean smiled and shook hands. It was later revealed that Baron and Adrian were officially a couple after Baron's relationship with a woman he was seeing fell through. They bonded over the lost of Dean, who Baron took the hardest for a long while. Dean was honestly happy for him. And for Adrian. He can leave knowing that they both were gonna be okay,

But for a while, Baron wanted to know what happened and how it happened. Dean sat down and told him the whole story about his rescue and survival….and about Roman.

After the story, Baron and Adrian were in shock that he was still alive and that he found happiness in the most oddest and funniest way, but told him that he deserved it though. And they wish him nothing but the best.

Dean thanks them for their support and told them that he was going back in a month, but needed to get everything in order. Baron agreed to help him in anyways they can.

So, after about a week, he went to the bank to withdrawl all of his money, and that is where he ran into some massive problems. They told him that his money was now the property of the bank and that he would need court papers to even get the money back. The bank has listed him as presumed dead and that he needed valid paperwork to even claim anything. So, he went down to the courthouse and no only proved he was still alive, but to file the paperwork for the bank to release his money.

After about a month and a half of court hearings and testimonies, they finally granted him the permission to get his money to transfer it to the offshore bank he told Roman about. All $2 million dollars worth. Enough to survive on for the rest of their lives.

Then, he decided he wanted to surprise Roman with a child of their own. He knew Roman wanted a family from the many talks they had. A child to be carefree and wild on their little paradise. So, after carefully consideration, he went down to the local adoption agency and met with the director and the kids that were available.

He knew he wanted a little boy to call their own and wanted the boy to look somewhat like them.

So, with meeting with Naomi, he was shown about five boys that closely matched what Dean was looking for. After walking in to a baby nursery, he was instantly drawn to a white and red crib that had and tiny little bundle.

"He is only 3 weeks old. Jet black hair with piercing blue eyes. His parents were killed in drunk driving auto accident about a week after he was born. He was somehow unharmed in the crash that literally left nothing of the car they were in. He spent a week in the hospital before he was brought here. He doesn't cry or scream. He is a pretty quiet and content baby so far."

Dean held his breath when Naomi told him the story. He knew he was the one. Little man lost his parents the same way he lost his parents. Even though he hasn't seen his parents since that back on the island, and even though they told him his love for Roman was their final gift, he knew deep down, that this was their final gift from above. He knew he found the child he wanted to adopt….this special little bundle of joy.

Dean, wiping his tears, looked at Naomi, asked if he could hold her. "Of course, just place your hands under both his head and his butt and then gently lift him up and place him close to your chest."

Dean nods and does exactly as Naomi told him. Once he had him in his arms, close to his chest, he closed his eyes and softly kissed the top of his head.

"Yep, already attached to this little guy, this is who I want….little Jonathan Joseph Ambrose Reigns. JJ for short." He softly said as he slowly bounced him as he walked around.

Naomi smiles sweetly at the sight. She knew, without the shadow of a doubt, that this match was definetly made in heaven. "Okay, lets get the paperwork started. Do you want to bring him with us to the office so you don't have to put him down?"

"Yes, please, I don't think I could leave him right now, so yes, that would be very nice of you to do." He said as he continues to kiss the top of little JJ's head.

"Okay, then lets get the paperwork started." She said as she heads to the office with Dean and little JJ close behind.

After the paperwork was done, she explained that it will take about 3-4 weeks to get the adoptions finalized and that things needed to be checked out when he leaves. He explaines that he is currently staying at the apartement but that he is moving out of the country in two weeks. He wanted to know if the adoption could be sped up. Sadly, she said it couldn't be, but that if he could hold off for another two weeks or so, she would definitely make sure that things were in order.

Dean sighs a bit, it would be past the three month mark he wanted to do, but for the sake of JJ and the surprise look on Roman when he does arrive, he hesitantly nods in agreement as both him and Naomi get started.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the painstaking time to the adoption was done, Dean packed up everything he had along with JJ's stuff that he needed, he said goodbye to Baron and Adrian, wished them the best of luck together, said goodbye to his other friends that he was able to see, including his old boss, Shane, before buying a boat called _The Black Dragon_ , and getting it ready to sail off again.

As sad as he was leaving again, he knew this time, he could come back from time to time and see everyone, and maybe, just maybe bringing Roman with him to meet and see the world hes been out of for so long.

Dean smiles at that thought as he straps JJ in his little boat seat. He looks out and sees his friends. He waves and smiles as he starts it up and heads back to the place his heart belonged.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You okay baby?" Roman asked as he come up behind Dean and wraps his arms around him and places a kiss on his cheek.

Dean smiles at the softie behind him. "Yeah, just thinking about how I brought JJ home to us. He is quiet the character isn't he?"

"Oh yes he is, I wouldn't trade him for the world. I'll never forget that day you came back and brought him with you. It was like a Christmas and Birthday rolled into one. Definitely a surprise I didn't see coming." He said as he set his chin on Dean's shoulder as they both watched their son playing with Mimi and her family. "But he is what makes our lives so much better."

"For sure….I'll never forget your face though. You thought I grown two heads…" he laughs as they both think back at that moment Dean stepped off the boat with a bundle of joy in his arms…

" _DEAN! You made it back! I thought you weren't gonna came back as you are almost a month late!" Roman said as he come running up to the boat in damn near hysteric at the thought that he lost Dean again. They said only three months, but then after that, he saw that it was past the amount of time and was scared that he was alone again._

 _Dean bends down and kisses Roman with all his worth. He missed him so much. "I'm sorry babe, but I had some trouble with the bank and then I picked up a gift that I think you are gonna like, but it took me 3 weeks longer than I had anticipated. I didn't want to alarm you, but I couldn't give it away. So please forgive me?"_

 _Roman laughs as the tears kept following down his face…"Baby," Dean said as he wiped the tears away…" Don't cry, I am sorry I didn't radio you or anything, I just needed to make sure everything was in order. But I am back and here to stay."_

 _Roman nods as he wraps his arms around Dean, who is still bent over the boat, and hugs his tightly. "I am just happy you are back. It's been so lonely these past four months. I can only please myself for so long. I need you…." He mumbled into his hair._

" _I need you too, but there is something I need to show you, okay?"Dean said as he reluctantly lets Roman go, much to Roman's confusion. "I promise, you will love it."_

" _Okay…." He said as he watches Dean stand up, turn around and head to the passenger chair and unbuckle a chair seat of some sort. Dean then walks over, opens the door to the where he walks out of the boat. He then walks up to Roman, plants a soft kiss to his nose and smiles._

 _There, he turns the seat around, and there, he sees a little black haired little baby. Roman's eyes goes wide at what is in front of him._

" _I want you to meet our son, Jonathan Joseph Ambrose Reigns, aka JJ…." He said proudly as he sets the seat down, unbuckles the belt, picks JJ up out of the seat and holds him in front of Roman leaning on his chest. "He is almost two months old now and his definitely a mixture of the both of us."_

 _Roman, with tears in his eyes, couldn't believe what Dean did for him. He brought him a family that he could finally call his own. There, a baby that Dean is holding that is their own._

 _Dean, looks a bit worried as Roman stood there…. "Babe?"_

" _May…may I hold him?" he asked softly as tears continue to fall down his face._

 _Dean, smiling at the way Roman was now holding out his hand…nods, "Of course, he is your son after all. Just hold his head and his butt his both your hands and then hold him close to your chest so he can hear your heartbeat."_

 _Roman does what Dean tells him too and once he held him close to his heart, Roman loses it. He cries as he holds JJ protectively as Dean wraps his arms around Roman. "It's okay baby, he is ours and yes, this is all real. " he says as if he read Roman's mind. "You are never alone, never, we both are here and here forever, okay?"_

 _Roman sniffs as he lays his head on Dean's shoulder as he continues to hold JJ close. He couldn't believe that Dean did all this to make him happy when he didn't think he would ever have this. He owes Dean so much, and he hopes that he can spend the rest of his lift showing that._

" _Thank you Dean…thank you for being my happiness, and thank you for bring him home a family that I didn't think I would ever have." He replied as he looks up and softly kisses Dean on the lips. This was his world, his happiness, his everything. He finally felt complete, except for one thing….marriage._

" _So you think we will ever get married one day?" Roman asked as they both let go and with Roman holding JJ, Dean carried the seat and a couple of duffle bags that has their stuff in it._

" _Nothing would make me happier Roman. We can even said to the nearest city and do that OR, we can say our vows here….where its just us only."_

" _I like the second choice…no one needs to know our business….thank you baby boy…for everything…."_

 _Dean smiles as he kissed Roman once more as they head to their little house._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe we have been married for almost five years and that JJ turns five in a couple of weeks." Roman said as he turns Dean around to face him. They both smiles as they lean in and kiss with just as much passion as the day they had their first kiss. They then lean their foreheads together.

"Right? I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world." He said as he kisses him again. "but as for JJ's birthday, I do know that Baron and Adrian want to come down and see him. After all, they are his godparents."

Roman chuckles, "Yeah, he needs to see them, its been what, 6 months?"

"Yeah, you be okay with that?"

"Of course, they are always welcomed here. I am happy that you all have stayed in contact with each other. As much as I love the isolation at times, it's nice to see other people once in a while."

"I agree!" Dean said as he lays his head on Roman's shoulder as Roman's kisses the top of his head. "Hey, why JJ is busy playing with Mimi and her family, think we can sneak in a quickie? I need your dick soon before I explode…." He said seductively as he winked.

"It has been a bit, hasn't it?" he laughs. Having sex with an almost five year proves a challenge at times. But they love him and each other. "Let's go baby….my mouth is missing your dick too."

They both laugh and kissed as they head into their house as little JJ played with his friends.

What was once lost…..they are truly found…..

 **There you have it folks! Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. Hope ya'll enjoyed this! Let me know what ya'll think!**


End file.
